The Unexpected Things
by LoonyTuned
Summary: Sakura likes Itachi. Itachi is interested.. Sasuke is jealous. Naruto is oblivious. Kakashi is amused. Mikoto is delighted. Will Sakura get the man of her dreams? Or will his brother snag her before that happens? And what's this about a bloodline limit? Itachi x Sakura. Non-Massacre.
1. Introductions and Shocks

Okay, so after years and years of reading Naruto Fanfics, I've finally decided to get off my lazy ass and try to write one. So, here it is. A SakuraxItachi, non-massacre.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, Itachi wouldn't be dead.

Chapter 1- Introductions And Shocks

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN."

"Oh my God. Dobe, shut UP. Sakura's not deaf," snapped a raven haired young man, with a rather peculiar hairstyle. His onyx eyes narrowed irritably at his energetic companion.

"TEME. I actually care about my little Sakura-Chan, unlike you. Girls thrive on attention, you know," said the energetic young blond. With the blond hair and blue eyes, Naruto would have been the perfect beach-surfer-hunk, with an air of mystery around him.

Too bad he was anything BUT mysterious.

Sasuke snorted and said, " Don't let her hear you say that."

"Too late," said a sickly sweet voice.

BAM.

"Owww. That hurt Saku-Chan," whined Naruto.

"Serves you right. Girls thrive on attention, do they?" Snapped a young rosette, with long pink locks that reached the middle of her back and sparkling emerald green eyes. She was dressed in a pretty white sundress with white strappy heels and a red ribbon tied as a headband.

_'Someone's dressed up today. She really is very pretty_,' thought Sasuke. And then he noticed that clearly, he wasn't the only guy there to notice Sakura.

"SAKURA-SAN, PLEASE MARRY ME."

" What? No! She will marry me, and bear me me beautiful children, and then we'll grow old together as well and then-"

"That's enough. Say another word and I'll skin you alive," said Sasuke in a cold voice.

"And then I'll burn whatever's left," said Naruto in a creepy tone.

Yes, Sakura's fan club had expanded considerably and it suddenly seemed like her fans were everywhere, like the little rodents they behaved like. The two fanboys, of course, ran away and hid in the shadows, bidding their time for now.

"One of them was actually cute. What a pity...," drawled Sakura lazily.

"YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY-"

"Dobe, shut up."

"So why did you guys want to meet me? Please don't tell me you want to spar. Today is my day off after four weeks, and I'm going to relax. Even you idiots can't change my mind," said Sakura quickly, with her fingers crossed.

"Yeah, Teme. What's up?," asked Naruto, cerulean eyes twinkling curiously.

"Well... Mom told me to invite you guys over for dinner tonight. And Sakura, she's going to make her special fried chicken for you," Sasuke said, smirking slightly.

Naruto sniggered as he watched Sakura trying not to drool at the thought of 'Mikoto- Sama's homemade fried chicken.'

"What time should I be there?," asked Sakura at once.

"Seven."

"Whaaat? But that's too late...it's only noon right now," Sakura groaned. _'FriedChickenFriedChickenFriedChicken_', Sakura thought greedily.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Just be there at seven. And dress well."

"I ALWAYS dress well. Arrogant little-"

"Eh, Sakura-Chan, I have to go. I have a ramen date with Hinata-Chan," Naruto said and ran off.

"Morons. They just left me here, standing all alone. I could get raped. But they just don't-WHAT THE FUCK?" Sakura screamed as some creep openly tried to grope her.

BAM.

BAM.

WHOOOOSH.

The guy was punched far, far away to unknown lands, never to be seen again.

**'You know...' Inner Sakura said hesitantly.**

_'What_?' Sakura thought to her.

**'Don't freak out. But you forgot about something'**

_'I did? What?'_

**'Uchiha Itachi is going to be there tonight'**

"OH SHIT. NOOOOOOOOO!," Sakura screamed and fell to her knees.

"Mommy, is that lady crazyy?"

"Hush, Daisuke. Don't look her in the eye. She might attack you.

_'WHAT?'_

That's it for now. Please R&R. Thank you.

I was drooling when I wrote fried chicken. Need to stop hogging on food.


	2. Disturbing Behavior

Hello, my lovelies. Here's the second chapter.

I hope you enjoy it.

I'm still new to the site so I have a 24-hour ban on replying personally to reviews, therefore-

**angel897- I'm glad **

**otherrealwriter- You think so? I hope so. Hehe.**

**Sharkswillruledaworld- And your wish is granted. Yay.**

**Depressed perfectionist- Heh. **

**Thanks for reviewing :* **

Oh, and as for ages:

Rookie 9 and Gaara- 18

Temari- 20

Kankuro- 19

Team Gai-19

Itachi- 22

Kakashi and the other sensei- 26

**Note**- I don't like Sasuke that much. But this won't be a Sasuke-bashing thing, for sure.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Two- Disturbing Behavior

It was a bright, beautiful day in the village of Konoha, with the birds chirping, the sun shining and the children playing outside happily, without any disturbances.

"HELP MEEEEE. INOOOO," someone wailed loudly.

Never mind.

"Huh? What happened Forehead Girl?" Ino asked, looking at her best friend of fourteen years weirdly, as she entered the Yamanaka's flower shop, _**Petals and Love. **_"And stop that, people are looking."

Sakura looked at her tall blonde friend, with baby blue eyes, dressed in a casual purple tee with white shorts. "I have to go to Sasuke's for dinner tonight."

"So?"

"His brother will be there."

Insert long pause.

"Oh. OH. You mean the brother you've been crushing for the past TWO years? Itachi-Taichou?" Ino smirked. "Let me guess, wardrobe issues?"

"I am not crushing on him. I just admire him. He IS one of the best shinobi in our village." Sakura said grumpily.

"So are you. As for Itachi, yes he's definitely one of the best-looking shinobi in our village," Ino sighed dreamily.

"That is NOT what I meant."

"That doesn't change the fact that it's true."

"So will you help me? Please say yes. I'm freaking out so badly, I can't even think straight," Sakura pleaded.

"Forehead, you've got a great fashion sense. Well, most of the time. I still don't agree with that yellow skirt. But never mind that, WHY are you so nervous?" Ino asked in an exasperated tone.

'Let me tell you, I got like fifty compliments on that. As for being nervous, you seem to have forgotten about Fugaku-Sama. You know, the head of the Uchiha clan, the man with the beautiful wife and children and the man whose eyes are like an x-ray machine," said Sakura while rolling her eyes. "He scans you every time he looks at you. His eyes pierce through you, branding you with the title, '_lowly peasant'. _

"Your fanboys would compliment you even if you're wearing rags." Ino snickered. "Oh don't exaggerate. He loves you. Mikoto-Sama said so herself."

"Yes, Ino. MIKOTO-SAMA said that."

"Oh yeah. She wants you to be her daughter-in-law or something, right? You lucky bitch." Ino pouted at the unfairness of it all. Then her eyes lit up.

"Now, let's go decide what you're going to wear tonight!"

"She does not- she's just sick of-INO, stop dragging me!"

Uchiha Household, 3:00 pm.

Uchiha Itachi waltzed into the kitchen, and discreetly sniffed at the wonderful aroma spread all over the room. Itachi was tall, with his long, smooth dark hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and had calculative, sharp onyx eyes. While Itachi and Sasuke did look alike, it was universally acknowledged that Itachi was the better looking sibling.

"Haha-ue? What's the occasion?"

"Oh, Itachi! Welcome home," Mikoto smiled at her elder son. "Sakura-Chan and Naruto-Chan are coming over for dinner tonight."

'_Sakura, huh?'_ Itachi smirked inwardly. "That's nice. Will chichi-ue be present as well?"

"Of course. I told him he should be there, or no touching me for two weeks!" Mikoto giggled like a school girl.

"…"

"Itachi..?"

"Yes, well- I have some important matters to attend to. I'll be back in time for dinner." Itachi turned abruptly and left the house.

'_Did I say something wrong?' _Mikoto wondered, confused by her son's actions. _'Men.'_

Haruno Sakura's apartment, 4:00 pm.

Sakura sighed and munched on her apple quietly, thinking. Ino had left about fifteen minutes back, after they finally decided on her outfit for tonight.

'**You want to impress Itachi-kun, don't you? That's why you were so particular about what you want to wear.' Inner Sakura grinned evilly. **

'_Of course not! The dinner's going to be very formal. I have to dress nicely. It's one of the important rules mentioned in…How to dress for dinner at the Uchiha's' _Sakura thought nervously.

'**What the hell is that? That is definitely not a book.' **

'_What do you know? You live in my mind, so shut up. Unless you want to disappear.'_

'**Fine, fine.' **

_***Knock knock***_

"Coming," Sakura put her apple down and jumped off the couch.

She opened the door and almost slammed it back shut. '_Maybe I should. Maybe it'll hit him in the head and ruin that flawless face.' _

Because at her door, standing like it was perfectly normal for him to be there, was Uchiha Itachi.

"Why, hello my lovely Blossom."

"Uchiha-Taichou! Uh, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, left eyebrow twitching subtly. Well, subtly for a normal person. Itachi's eyes missed nothing.

He smirked. She gulped.

"Am I not allowed to visit one of my squad members?" He asked innocently.

"_Temporary _squad member, Uchiha-_san._" Sakura said coolly.

"For now."

"What does THAT mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Are you going to invite me inside?"

"Oh-Um, sorry. Come in, please."

Itachi made his way into her living room, pleasantly surprised to feel a sense of warmth wash over him. _'Well, it is Sakura's apartment after all' _he thought fondly.

"So I heard you and Uzumaki are coming over for dinner tonight." Itachi said while letting his eyes roam all over the room without making it too obvious.

"You heard right. Mikoto-san will be making fried chicken," Sakura said, suddenly excited.

Itachi tried hard not to smile. "Is that so? You seem to be very…enthusiastic all of a sudden. Do you like that dish?"

"Of course! Its super-delicious, wonderful, amazing, BEAUTIFUL. It's the best dish in the WORLD." Sakura rambled happily.

'_So my mother's fried chicken is her favorite. Heh.' _

"Um, Taichou. Why exactly did you come to my apartment?"

"I want to take you out sometime. And enjoy you thoroughly."

"Oh, of cou-wait, WHAT?"

"I was making a joke. Was it not funny?" Itachi asked, looking slightly crestfallen, cackling inwardly at her panicked look.

"It was! See? I'm laughing. Ha ha ha," Sakura gave a fake laugh.

"I'm glad. Anyway, I came to tell you that we have a mission tomorrow morning. I needed a medic for this mission, therefore I requested you. I only want the best, after all.

Sakura blushed. "Got it, Taichou."

"Good. We leave at eight. Be ready."

"Hai."

"Oh, and Sakura?" Itachi paused at her door, with Sakura right behind him.

"Ye-" Sakura broke off the moment Itachi started leaning down towards her.

'**Holy Shit." **

'_Is he going to-'_

_**Done for today. Must eat now. **_

_**Please R&R. **_

_**Thank you. **_


	3. Dinner Awkwardness and Confusion

_**Naruto ultimate ninja storm 3 is AWESOME.**_

_**Starberryblossom- I'm glad you are :)Not yet. It will happen, but its a bit too early for it. **_  
_**angel897- Yay. I hope you continue loving it. **_  
_**Cherryjubilee- Haha, I'm sorry! And I know the feeling. My mouth was almost watering while writing.**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**_

_**Chapter 3- Dinner Awkwardness**_

**'OHMYGOD. HE'S GOING TO DO IT. YES YES YES.'**

Sakura watched as Itachi came closer and closer, until they were nose-to-nose.

But then..

Itachi smiled slightly and pulled her right cheek.

'**He didn't do it.' Inner Sakura went to her corner and started sulking.**

Sakura, however, was still frozen by the lack of distance between her and Uchiha-Taichou.

"Bring extra medical supplies, okay? It's an A-ranked mission. I'm sure you remember what happened the last time. That incident was highly inconvenient and not expected from shinobi of our levels."

Sakura made a strangled sound and stepped back.

"... Are you alright?" Itachi asked concernedly. At least, that's how Sakura saw it. 'Look at how flustered she is. Hn. Cute.'

"I'M FINE!" Sakura yelled.

She cursed inwardly at his raised eyebrow. **'Great, now he must think you're demented.'**

"If you insist. Be on time tonight."

"Okay!"

"Oh, I almost forgot.." Itachi bent down slightly and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Goodbye, Sakura. See you tonight."

Sakura didn't move as she watched Itachi leave her apartment.

_**Ten minutes later.**_

**'Sakura? Hello? Can you hear me?'**

No signs of life.

_**Twenty minutes later.**_

**'YOU'RE SCARING ME NOW.'**

Sakura finally moved, and squeaked out, "What just happened?"

'**You're still in shock, I see. Uchiha Itachi just kissed you on the cheek.'**

"But.. WHY?"

**'Because he's in love with you, of course.'**

"That's not funny, inner."

**'It wasn't meant to be. But you have to admit it, that was awesome. He SO loves you. Us. Whatever.'**

"Awesome? It was just a peck on the cheek."

'**But that little peck makes you think about other things too.'**

"What other things?"

**'That next time it'll be something more than just a peck'**

"THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME."

**_Uchiha Household entrance, 6:55 pm._**

"Wow, you look hot!" Naruto gaped at his female teammate.

"Why, thank you Naruto," Sakura smiled serenely at him. She was dressed in a red halter dress that reached her knees, with black pumps. Her hair was up in a high ponytail.

**'The colours of the Sharingan.' Inner Sakura noted.**

Sakura stiffened and tried not to wilt miserably. Naruto looked at her curiously as he rang the bell.

"Are you oka-" Naruto was interrupted by the sound of the door being opened.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Guess what? Haha-ue has prepared her special miso ramen for you." Itachi said, smirking slightly.

Sakura, feeling slightly betrayed, watched as Naruto immediately pushed his way past Itachi and ran off to find his precious ramen. She was left alone with the intimidating Uchiha.

"You look beautiful." Itachi said completely sincerely for once, as she stepped inside.

"Thank you, Taichou," Sakura smiled happily as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Sakura-Chan! You look lovely, I hope my granddaughter looks just like you!" Mikoto gushed, her long dark hair swept up into a bun, her onyx eyes wide as she took in the sight of her future daughter-in-law. I mean, daughter like figure.

"Er.. Mikoto-San..what?" Sakura was completely creeped out.

"Oh, nothing dear. You look simply stunning."

"Thank you," Sakura said shyly.

"Your welcome sweetie. Now, lets go and eat, shall we? Dinner's already set at the table."

**_Uchiha Household, dining room, 7:15 pm._**

Sakura tried not to shrink under the gaze of Uchiha Fugaku. His eyes finally left her, with what seemed to be an approving glint in his eyes.

She almost sighed in relief.

"So, Sakura-chan. I hear you and Itachi have a mission tomorrow." Mikoto took the initiative to start the conversation. 'God knows my husband won't do it.'

Sakura stopped staring at the food and looked at Mikoto. "Yes, that's right."

The dishes included her favourite fried chicken, miso ramen, grilled fish in lemon and butter sauce, chicken fried rice, boiled rice, gravy chicken with cherry tomatoes (which Sasuke and Itachi loved). And if she heard correctly from Naruto, Mikoto had made chocolate fudge brownies for desert, and for Sasuke and Fugaku, who didn't like sweets, there was some vanilla ice-cream in the freezer.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes snapped to her. This was news to them.

"What rank is it?" Fugaku asked curiously.

"A." Itachi answered calmly.

Time flew by quickly, with Mikoto, Sakura and Naruto engaging in a conversation about the healthiness of ramen, while the other three watched, thoroughly amused. Well, Fugaku and Sasuke watched them. Itachi watched Sakura. And she wasn't as oblivious as she pretended to be.

_'What is he, a rapist?_' She thought, freaking out on the inside.

**'Who cares? He's smitten. It's obvious.' Inner Sakura celebrated in Sakura's head.**

Everyone had dessert, and the brownies were out of this world. Sakura got a few pieces to take home with her.

"Itachi, go drop Sakura home." Fugaku told his son.

"Ah, Fugaku-San! I'll drop her, it's no problem," Naruto said at once.

"Nonsense. Aren't you staying over tonight? You are a guest. Relax. Itachi, go," Fugaku said in a tone that made it clear no one was to argue with him.

Sakura bid everyone goodnight, told Naruto to behave and left with Itachi.

The walk to her apartment was pretty much uneventful, as both of them walked in a comfortable silence.

It was when they got to her apartment, that something happened.

"Sakura." Itachi said, causing her to look at him warily.

"Yes...?"

He started walking towards her, and she started backing away till her back hit her front door.

He put his arms on the sides of her head, caging her as he stared at her intensely.

"Taichou? What..what are you doing?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"It'll happen soon. Don't be afraid. Remember, no matter what happens, I am always there for you." Itachi told her softly.

"What..are you talking about? What's going to happen soon? Why would I be afraid?" Sakura asked, completely confused.

Itachi pressed his lips to her forehead and stepped back quietly. He looked at her with a sad smile and disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Sakura stared at the spot he was standing on just a few seconds ago.

_'Whats going on?'_

**_Yes, what's going on? You'll find out if you keep reading._**

**_Please R&R._**

**_Thank youuuu._**


	4. Melodrama and Suspense

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto._**

**_Chapter 4- Melodrama and Suspense_**

"_What is he hiding? Just what did he mean by all that?"_

Sakura paced around in her living room, thinking hard about Itachi's actions and what his words implied. _'What's going to happen?'_

**'Oh come on! You have to track him down and force the answers out of him. Maybe even distract him a little bit-'**

"Shut up, pervert. Do you even realise who we're talking about? If he wants to hide something, you can bet your ass no one will ever find out about it."

**'But if he didn't want you to find out about whatever it is that he's hiding, he wouldn't have said anything at all!'**

"We'll..I don't know.." Sakura said doubtfully. "And what was that part about being afraid?"

'**Who would be afraid if they've got that hunk of an Uchiha by their side?'**

_'It'll happen soon. Don't be afraid. Remember, no matter what happens, I am always there for you.'_

That made her grin.

'**Just ask him in the morning. I think you should sleep.' **

Sakura sighed and set the alarm clock for 6:00 am. She changed and got into bed quickly.

_'I'll get my answers tomorrow'_

XxxxxxX

**_6:30 am. _**

Sakura packed all her things, and stepped back with a triumphant smirk as she mentally checked everything off her list.

_'Poisoned senbon...check'_

_'Kunai and shuriken...check'_

_'Extra medical supplies...check'_

_'Food pills...check'_

_'Soldier pills...check' _

**'You forgot lingerie. The silk-'**

'_NO.'_

There was a knock at her door, but she was busy arguing with her inner. Suddenly the bell rang twice, making her jump and race towards the door.

She opened it to see...

"Hola, Sakura. You look lovely today. But your dark circles are a bit too prominent. Had company last night?" Uchiha Shisui winked at her, charming grin in place. Well, charming to most people. Sakura just thought it was annoying.

Uchiha Shisui was twenty-four, and good looking like every Uchiha male, with short dark hair and eyes. Though, his behaviour had convinced quite a few people that he was adopted, until they saw his Sharingan. He was a complete flirt, but knew when to get serious. He was renowned as 'Shisui of the Body Flicker.'

Shisui was a member of Squad 2, Itachi's squad, along with Shiranui Genma and Hyuga Neji, who had replaced Uzuki Yugao after she had retired from ANBU. Itachi was the squad leader, and Sakura had been going on a few missions with them for the past two years, on the ones that required a medic.

"Hola? Shisui, please. You're not Spanish. What are you even doing here?" Sakura asked, rolling her eyes, ignoring his question.

"I have to escort you to Hokage-sama's office. Mission briefing."

_'But...Itachi's the one who usually escorts me to Shishou's room for these briefings...'_

Shisui smirked at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. After all, he had wondered the same when Itachi told him to escort Sakura to the office. "Had a little lover's spat, did you?"

Sakura gave him a dirty look as she stepped outside and turned to lock her door. She was dressed in the temporary ANBU uniform given to her, which would become her permanent one if she chose to join the organisation. She wore fitted black pants and a black turtleneck, with grey chest armour and metal arm guards. Sakura wore her own gloves, and had a katana strapped to her back. Her Jounin teammates had no idea that Shisui had actually trained her to use a katana almost perfectly, and that Itachi had, after a lot of sweat and tears, helped her perfect her Genjutsu to a deadly level. She had different types and sizes of senbon hidden in her arm guards, courtesy of Genma, and had trained with him enough to know how to kill with just one.

Her mask was styled to resemble a cat, Shisui's to resemble a lion, Neji's to resemble an eagle, Genma's to resemble a hawk and Itachi's mask resembled a snake.

They reached the Hokage's office soon, and Sakura frowned when Itachi glanced at her once, nodded and went back to looking at Tsunade. She turned and bowed to greet her mentor. Tsunade smiled at her.

She could almost _feel_ Shisui smirking.

"Alright, as you know, this is an A-ranked mission, and you are to travel to Kusagakure (Village hidden in the grass). Reach within three days, less if you can manage. The details of your mission are in the scroll in Itachi's hands, best of luck, now get out." Tsunade's hand was slowly inching towards the hidden compartment where she kept her sake. Sakura laughed as they teleported out of the office.

"Do you have your cloaks?" Itachi asked them as they reached the gates.

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Of course."

"Yes master." Shisui got a glare for that.

"Very well then. Lets leave." With that they disappeared.

XxxxxxxX

**'You do realise we didn't say bye to dumb and dumber.' **

_'Be fair, Sasuke's not that dumb. Just a little thick-headed. Naruto...well, he'll understand.' _

They were about half an hour away from Konoha when they felt two powerful chakra coming their way. They tensed and waited for them to show up. But it was just Kakashi and Yamato.

"Hello, Sakura. Fancy seeing you here. With four good looking males too. Naughty naughty." Kakashi giggled creepily.

"Sensei, stop it!" Sakura whined. "Hey, Yamato-Taichou! How was the mission?"

"Hello, Sakura, Snake, Hawk, Eagle and Lion. It went very well. And Sakura, I am not your captain anymore. Just Yamato is fine." Yamato said pleasantly.

"And I am not your sensei. You make me feel like an old man," Kakashi said sadly.

"But you _are_ one, grandpa," Sakura said somewhat happily.

Kakashi looked at Itachi and smirked. "So, Itachi-San. You must be very happy on the inside, huh? Since you have Sakura with you. Bring my little girl back in one piece, or you know what will happen to you," he said cheerfully.

Itachi nodded and gave his squad the signal to move. Sakura waved at Kakashi and Yamato and caught up with her squad.

'_She grew up too fast_,' Kakashi mused to himself.

XxxxxxxxX

"We will stop here. Genma and Shisui, set up camp. Sakura and Neji, there's a stream nearby, which Neji can find, you two are in charge of dinner." Itachi commanded.

"Wait...what about you? What will you do?" Shisui asked him.

"Supervision."

Genma had to drag the outraged Shisui away. Sakura looked at Itachi once before she followed Neji towards the stream.

_'What's up with him?' _Sakura thought grumpily.

**'Maybe he's too afraid he'll lose control and do something neither of you will regret. Hehehe.' **

_'...no I'm sure that's not it.'_

**_After dinner. _**

Throughout dinner, it seemed as if Itachi was trying to avoid Sakura, as he didn't even look at her for more than two seconds.

"Sakura and Shisui, you will take the first watch, followed by Genma and Neji. I will take the last watch."

Sakura went up to Itachi before he could enter his tent. "I need to talk to you." She said in a serious tone.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait till morning." Itachi said indifferently. "I cannot deal with it right now."

"No it _cannot_ wait." Sakura insisted. "Damn it, what is wrong with you?"

"This is a mission Sakura. You would do well to remember that. There is no room for emotions in a mission," with that he turned and went into his tent.

Sakura was stunned, while inner was raging inside her head. '**NO ROOM FOR EMOTIONS? What, does he think you're a genin? YOU CAN BEAT HIM. DO IT.' **

'_No, I can't. I don't even want to talk to him_,' Sakura thought bitterly. Shisui was also shocked at the way Itachi was behaving. Out of all of them, Itachi was kind and gentle only with Sakura, and always listened patiently to what she had to say. This sudden turnabout was pretty unexpected.

Sakura eyes hardened. '_If that's what he wants, then fine. That's what he'll get.'_

'**I'm sure there's a reason. There's always a reason.' **

_'Whatever it is, I could care less about it.' _

Sakura grabbed Shisui's arm, and he tried not to squeak out loud at her strength as she dragged him towards the centre of the camp, while Genma and Neji went inside their tent.

Shisui rubbed his arm discreetly, watching Sakura as she moved almost mechanically, as she poked the fire with a stick.

_'This isn't good.'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

**_Please review. :) _**


	5. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. **_

_**Lonely Blossom- Haha, don't worry. I don't think I will. **_

_**angel897- thank you :) **_

_**ayingChan- Here it is! Enjoy :)**_

_**Ash2000- You don't have to wait noww. **_

_**otherrealwriter- Thank youu :)**_

_**Jacqueline- Thank you, and yes, she most probably will. I'm not too sure how powerful it'll be, but it'll definitely be very unique**__._

* * *

_**Chapter 5- Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned**_

"Uh..Sakura?" Shisui called out hesitantly.

She looked at him, face void of any emotion. He flinched. _'It's like a mini-Itachi. Oh my god.'_ He looked horrified as he imagined Itachi and Sakura leading an army of expressionless children.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied calmly.

"Are you sure?" Shisui pressed on.

"Yes, I am. Why wouldn't be?"

**'Because the man you love is acting like you're nothing but the grass beneath his feet?' **

_'I don't love him. And the best part of this is that he's acting this way after telling me __**he'll always be there for me.' **_

Shisui frowned at her stubbornness. "You can talk about it, you know?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I know my cousin is acting like an ass, but I'm sure he has a good reason for it."

"Whatever, he can keep it to himself," Sakura said coldly.

Shisui sighed, not liking this change at all. Sakura saw this and frowned.

**'You know, you don't have act like this with everyone just because Itachi was a bitch to you. Look at him, he's like a kicked puppy.' **

_'You're right._'

"Shisui, I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Hey, I get it. Don't worry. He has no right to act like this. At least not with you! Tell you what, I'll beat him up for you," Shisui offered with a grin.

Sakura laughed and said, "Sure."

They spent the rest of their shift goofing around, since Sakura was back to normal. Finally, Shisui told Sakura to go to her tent, and he went to wake Genma and Neji up, and slept in their tent.

* * *

_**5:30 am.**_

Itachi stared at the fire.

_'I shouldn't treat her like this. It's wrong. But I just...'_

"Itachi."

Itachi turned, slightly surprised to see Shisui standing there.

"What are you doing up? You can still sleep for another half an hour."

"Never mind that, I want you to tell me why you're acting like an ass, when you and I both know how you really feel," Shisui said seriously.

"I...it's nothing. I can't explain." Itachi clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"Yes, you can and you will. She doesn't deserve this."

"It's too much." Itachi said flatly. "She's annoying. Her hair is too bright. She's a brat." Shisui rolled his eyes at his cousin's lame attempt at lying.

What they didn't know was that Sakura was also up and was about to come out of her tent. She heard and stiffened, blinking back tears.

**'That..that...I can't believe him.' **

_'Screw him. I don't care what he thinks.' _

"Well, Uchiha-San, if you really think that, then you don't have to worry any longer. As soon as this mission is done, I'll request Tsunade-Shishou not to send me on any missions with your team again." Sakura said in a fake-pleasant voice.

Itachi felt his heart sink. Shisui gasped and said, " No, Sakura! He was lying- he really-"

"It's okay Shisui. I'm cool with it." Sakura turned and went to the stream to clean up.

Shisui turned, an expression of cold rage on his face. "If you don't fix this Itachi...I swear to God...I will beat your ass into the ground."

* * *

_**The next day, Kusagakure, in a town near Tenchi bridge.**_

The had finally arrived at their destination, but throughout the trip, every time Itachi tried to talk to Sakura, she ignored him and pretended that he didn't exist, like he wasn't right next to her, trying to talk.

"We need to find a man called Ryuu. He's got red hair and...yellow eyes. He's supposed to be easy to find," Itachi told his squad. He looked at Sakura but she just glared at him and hooked her arm with Shisui's.

They asked around, and within five minutes they had been directed towards a manor, as it turned out that their client was a lord in this town.

They were let in by the guards once they introduced themselves as the ninja from Konoha.

"Welcome to Kenpachi manor." A man they assumed was Ryuu due to his features, welcomed them. Kenpachi Ryuu had long, red hair that was tied up into a high ponytail, with yellow eyes that were uncommon, but shone with kindness. He looked to be in his late-thirties or early-forties.

He smiled at each one of them, but faltered slightly when his eyes came to rest on Sakura. His eyes wide, he said, "It cannot be."

When the Konoha shinobi looked confused, he shook his head. _'Maybe I'm wrong..but that hair...no, the eyes are different.' _"Forgive me, I mistook you for someone else."

They were escorted to the living room to discuss the mission. Sakura made sure to sit as far away from Itachi as possible. He looked slightly miserable.

"So, Kenpachi-Sama. According to your request, your son Shin was abducted four days back." Itachi stated. "Any suspects?"

"Suspects?" Ryuu snorted. "I know _exactly_ who abducted my son."

The members of Squad 2 were taken aback. "Who?" Shisui asked.

"They call themselves...the Shadow Masters."

Sakura choked on the sip of water she had just taken, Genma spit his senbon out and Shisui burst out laughing. "Shadow Masters? Seriously?"

Neji just smirked and Itachi looked indifferent, though there was a glint of amusement in his eyes.

**'...eyes that remind you of a depthless Black Sea, making you feel as if you're drowning when he looks at you...'**

_'What the hell? Shut up! Eyes? They're more like stones. Oh wait. A stone would have more emotions than he does._'

"Do not underestimate them merely because of their..rather unique name. They are a formidable group, with terrifying abilities." Ryuu said gravely.

"How many members are there?" Neji asked.

"Five. They have asked for 500,000 ryo as ransom, 100,000 for each member I assume."

All five shinobi smirked. It was perfect. One for each of them. Suddenly, there was a clatter of plates and they turned to see an elderly woman gaping at them. She had almost dropped the dishes in her hands, shocked by something.

"It's...it's _Her_."

* * *

_**Please review! I'll give you some double chocolate chip cookies if you do. **_

_**Thank you**_.


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

**_Hey, sorry for the wait! Here's the sixth chapter :)_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!_**

**_The next chapter will be longer, this one just has some fluff. Yayy._**

* * *

**_Chapter Six- The calm before the storm_**

"It's...it's _her_..." The old lady gasped.

Suddenly she growled and said, "How dare you come into our home? Be gone, demon."

The most confusing part was that she was saying this to _Sakura_. Shisui frowned, '_She may be insanely strong and have a scary temper, but Sakura isn't a demon. At least, she doesn't look like one.'_

Itachi tensed and readied himself to protect Sakura when Ryuu spoke up, "Sayu, calm down. Look at her eyes, she's not her."

The woman, Sayu, looked at Sakura properly and gasped, this time in shame. She bowed her head in apology and said, "I'm so sorry child, I mistook you for someone else."

'_That's the second time it's happened,_' the shinobi thought suspiciously.

"That's okay...I guess," Sakura said awkwardly.

"This is my elder sister, Sayuri," Ryuu said. They smiled politely at her.

"So, we rest tonight and leave at dawn," Itachi said. "Is that alright with you Kenpachi-Sama?" Sakura made a face and snorted. Itachi wilted slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Sayuri.

"Of course," Ryuu said, smiling gratefully at them.

"We're sorry, but we have only two vacant guest rooms left. Some of our family members are over," Sayuri said innocently.

"Oh, that's okay...the guys can-"

"No no no!" Sayuri interrupted, startling Sakura. "You would be unsafe. You must room with that handsome young man over there. He will be able to protect you." Sakura blanched when she realised that Sayuri meant Itachi.

"No-I can't-"

"That's perfect!" Shisui exclaimed. "Let's go to our room guys. Now." With that Shisui grabbed Genma and Neji and followed one of the servants to their room.

**'This is awesome. A night with Itachi. Who knows what will happen?' Inner giggled in a disturbing way.**

Sayuri smirked inwardly. '_Ah, young love. And that young guy looks like he needs this chance.'_ Ryuu sighed, knowing what she was thinking. His sister was the biggest matchmaker in town. He felt a bit bad for the two, but he could tell they needed a little push in the _right_ direction.

Sakura gulped as they entered their room, only to see it decorated with rose petals and scented candles. There was a huge, round bed with white silk sheets against one wall. "What the hell?"

Sayuri grinned and bid them goodnight, walking out of the room as fast as she could, closing the door behind her. Sakura turned and eyed Itachi, only to see him completely calm and collected. This disappointed her for some reason. _'Not affected at all. As usual.'_

If only she knew.

_'So..I have to spend the night with Sakura. Sleep in the same room. In the dark. The whole night. .Compute.'_ Itachi twitched slightly.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Yes." Itachi replied at once.

Sakura turned away with a sour look and went to change. Itachi changed into his boxers quickly and was folding his clothes when Sakura emerged from the bathroom. She stopped dead.

'**Oh MY GOD. THIS IS PERFECT.'**

'_What's...I...uh...'_

Itachi raised one eyebrow as he got into bed. Sakura didn't move. Itachi stared, and she stared back.

**'Are you an idiot? MOVE.'**

Sakura moved towards the bed slowly and sat down on the right side. She started fidgeting slightly.

"Sakura." She looked up, nervous, but wary. "I will not harm you. Or touch you...without your consent. You are safe with me."

She relaxed slightly. "Physically maybe, but not emotionally," she muttered as she slipped under the sheets.

Itachi winced but didn't reply. '_I really do need to fix this.' _Sakura always smiled at him, he liked to see her smiles. She treated him kindly. He could be himself around her. '_She's...important to me,' _he realised. _'I enjoy her company.'_

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. She stiffened, before rolling over to look at him in disbelief.

"Did you just-"

"It was wrong of me..to..to treat you like that. I had some...inner problems..which disturbed me too much to think norm-"

"Apology accepted."

Itachi paused. "Just like that?"

"Of course not. You'll have to make it up to me, big time."

"How do I do that?" He asked, bewildered.

"Figure it out." Sakura replied with a smirk, which turned into a happy grin as she turned to sleep.

Suddenly she felt an arm slip under her, only to pull her back against someone's chest. "I can start now, can't I?" Itachi murmured into her hair. Sakura was frozen against him, trying to make her brain work- was he stroking her hair? She almost melted, she loved getting her hair stroked like that, it relaxed her and used to help her sleep as a child.

**'This is so awesome.'**

'I know..'

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah. Don't get too comfortable, this is a one-time thing only," Sakura mumbled sleepily.

Itachi smiled. "Hmm."

'**You do realise he's just in his boxers?' **

Sakura's eyes snapped open.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in the other room with Shisui, Genma and Neji_****.**

"Shisui, what the hell are you doing?" Genma asked, sprawled all over his bed. Their room, luckily, had three single beds. Neji sighed and shook his head. They watched Shisui as he was pressing his left ear against the wall almost desperately.

"Itachi and Sakura are alone in that room. The room that is right next to ours. Yet, there are no sounds, of the bed creaking..or...anything else..." Shisui frowned.

Genma sighed. "Itachi would not take advantage of Sakura. You know him, and who raised him."

Shisui scoffed. "You don't know Itachi around Sakura. What he feels for her, his passion-"

"What do you mean?" Neji cut in.

"Itachi likes Sakura. A lot. It's almost creepy."

Neji thought about it for a minute. '_Tenten is always complaining about her life being to boring, with no gossip. And if I remember correctly, she also said that Sakura has feelings for Itachi. I think this information will make her happy.'_

"ITA...ITACHI."

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED. Please review :) I'll post the next chapter pretty soon, I promise._**


	7. Spiders and Shadow Masters

**_Chapter 7- Spiders and Shadow Masters_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

_"ITA...ITACHI."_

All three men froze in disbelief, and Shisui choked a little. "I KNEW IT. That dog."

But then they heard something that made their blood run cold.

"HELP. SOMEBODY."

Shisui tried to break down the wall, but Genma held him back and dragged him through the door, and Neji knocked on the door to Itachi and Sakura's room.

Itachi opened the door and sighed. Shisui pushed past him to look for Sakura. "I'll protect your virtue Saku-"

Shisui stopped in his tracks at what he saw. Sakura was standing on the bed, screeching something about monsters and ugly creatures. And on the floor, right in front of him was...

A *huntsman spider.

Shisui let out a bloodcurdling scream and jumped and landed on the bed with Sakura, and they both held onto each other in fear and disgust.

Itachi and Neji sighed, while Genma took his senbon out carefully before laughing.

"Itachiiii. Kill it. Pleeeeaaase," Sakura begged. Itachi felt a rush of manly pride go through him. She asked him to kill the spider, not anyone else._ 'Get a hold of yourself. It's just a spider.'_

"Yes, please kill it before it kills us all," Shisui said in a freaked out voice.

"Man Shisui, stop acting like a girl," Genma drawled lazily.

"I'm not acting like a girl! Do you even know what that kind of a spider can do?"

"Do _you_ know what it can or cannot do?" Itachi asked, smirking.

"IT HAS EIGHT EYES."

Suddenly, the spider made its move. It stared moving at a fast pace, towards the bed.

"Oh my god, Shisui it thinks you're ugly and it's going to kill us all because of it," Sakura wailed, trying to push him off the bed. "You must sacrifice yourself for your comrades!"

"The hell I must! It's eyes must be affected because of your bright pink hair!" Shisui yelled back.

Itachi looked at Sakura as she screeched on and on in fear, before he threw a kunai at the spider, impaling it against the floor. But it wasn't dead yet. Neji, having a contract with birds, summoned a stocky black bird with short tails and sharp eyes.

"Which bird is that?" Sakura asks curiously.

"It's called a European starling." The birds eyes zeroed in on the spider and it flew towards it, removing the kunai easily and made a move to eat it.

"Not here, Charles. Outside," Neji scolded it. The bird bowed its small head and grabbed the spider with its beak, and flew out the window Itachi had opened for it.

"Charles? Who names a bird _Charles_?" Shisui asked as he got off the bed. Itachi offered a hand to Sakura, who smiled at him as he helped her get off gracefully.

"It's better than _Sushi_." Neji replied bluntly.

As Shisui flushed, Sakura looked to Itachi for an explanation. "He had a goldfish called sushi," Itachi said.

Sakura burst out laughing as Shisui pouted. "At least I'm not in love with-"

Shisui was interrupted as someone punched him in the face. To everyone's surprise, it was Sakura. "What was that for?" Shisui whined angrily.

"I'm sleepy. Get out," Sakura said calmly. _'I don't want to hear it. I can't."_

'**But what if it's YOU?'**

'_I highly doubt that.'_

Itachi frowned at Sakura's depressed look. As he closed the door after the three guys went back to their room, Sakura slowly went and lay down, looking sad.

Itachi got in behind her, and slowly starting rubbing her back, kneading it gently in places.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked breathlessly. '_Awesome. A massage. I really needed this.'_

"Making it up to you. Sleep."

**'This is the best night of my life. Yours too. Our lives.'**

'_Shut it and let me enjoy.'_

* * *

**_At dawn._**

"Oh god. I can't open my eyes. It's like they're stuck."

"Shisui, I told you to wash your face before leaving," Sakura snapped at him.

"No matter how hard you try, he will always be a brute, Sakura," Itachi told her in his silky voice.

"Well, we all can't be perfect little mommy's boys, can we?" Shisui retorted.

"I think it's sweet," Sakura said nonchalantly. Itachi felt a warmth creep up his neck as he started at Sakura, eyes all soft. Shisui gagged and turned his head away.

He felt, rather than saw, Itachi's glare trying to burn a hole in his head. He gulped but started whistling nervously. Sakura gave him a weird look but passed it off as Shisui being Shisui.

Soon, they arrived at the _Shadow Masters'_ hideout.

"HEY. Anybody there?" Shisui yelled into the cave, as they stood at the entrance.

"How come these people live in a cave? How come all bandits live in a cave?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"It's become a trend. It helps define our identity," replied a slick voice.

Five ninja walked out of the darkness, one restraining a struggling teenage version of Ryuu, his son Koji. "Well well, what do we have here? Four pretty boys and a princess." said the man with the slick voice.

"Okay, first of all, we aren't just pretty boys, we're pretty boys who can kick your asses with our eyes closed. And this princess is actually a pink-haired demon," Shisui said. "And second, your group's name is..pretty lame."

"Who are you to say that? Just wait. We'll defeat you guys and sell your pretty asses in the black market." said the leader with the slick voice, his gang members nodding in agreement.

_'Damn it, I hate it when people underestimate me because of my looks!'_

**'Show them what you're made of!'**

_'Gladly.'_

_**Fifteen minutes later.**_

All five shadow masters' members were lying on the ground, defeated. The Konoha shinobi had escaped with only a scratch or two on each of them. Well, except for Itachi. He didn't have even one.

Koji looked at them in awe. He kept glancing at Sakura discreetly and blushing, and Itachi didn't like it at all.

Shisui nudged Itachi when he glared at the kid too long. "He's just a kid with a small crush. Let it go," he whispered.

"He's seventeen. She's eighteen. Not much difference," Itachi seethed quietly.

"Scared someone's going to steal your woman? He isn't that bad looking," Shisui grinned.

"Why don't you ask him out then?"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at the Kenpachi manor_**

Ryuu was going through his old family scrolls, looking for that particular scroll.

'_Wait-I think this is the one.'_

"What are you doing?" Sayuri asked as she entered the room. She frowned when all Ryuu did was gasp. "What?"

"Sayu...look at this."

Sayuri stepped forward and peered over his shoulder at the old scroll. "What are you-"

She stopped as soon as she saw what he was looking at. It was a small portrait of a young girl.

A girl with long pink hair and bright, kind _green_ eyes.

* * *

**_I didn't get into the battle scene since the Shadow Masters aren't that important. _**

**_*a huntsman spider is huge, with lots of legs and eight eyes and its brown and hairy and ugly. I don't blame Shisui and Sakura for being scared. _**

**_Please review :)_**


	8. Mission Impossible

**_Chapter 8- Mission Impossible _**

**_ Sorry for the wait! It's a short chapter. Heh. _**

**_DragonCurse4- Thank you for pointing that out :)Yeesh. Embarrassing._**

* * *

Ryuu paced around the room anxiously, as Sayu sat quietly, drinking her tea.

"So what are you going to tell her?" Sayu asked.

"I don't know. Nothing at all," Ryuu said softly .

"Why? But that picture..."

"Exactly. That's all that it is right now. There is no point in showing it to her if we don't even have an explanation for it," Ryuu sighed.

"But, she should be aware of it.."

"So that it adds on to her burdens? Something that doesn't even have a proper explanation."

"You're right. She would be worried for no reason," Sayu said.

"Oh, there is a reason. A big one. I just need to find out what it is."

Someone knocked on the door just then.

"Yes?" Called Sayu.

"The ninja have returned, with Koji-Sama."

Ryuu gasped and ran out of the room to see his son. Koji looked up as Ryuu came into the room, and grinned as his father embraced him tearfully. Behind them, Shisui wiped a tear, sniffing as Sakura snickered at him.

"We can leave tomorrow morning, as we have completed the mission sooner than expected. You guys can have the rest of the day off," Itachi said. Shisui whooped and ran out of the mansion, yelling something about restaurants. Genma and Neji followed him.

"We should go after them," Sakura mused. She started walking towards the door.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Let's go out. For lunch," Itachi said in a slightly subdued voice.

"Uh...that's what we were going to do-"

"No! Just...the two of us I mean," Itachi resisted the urge to pull on his collar. _'Is it just me, or is it a lot hotter than it was five minutes back?' _

"Oh. Sure, of course," Sakura smiled shyly. **'Oh yeah. A date with the Uchiha. AWESOME.' **_'Look at how embarrassed he is. Never thought I'd see the day.'_

"There's a restaurant called Scarlet Dragon about ten minutes away from here. Sayuri-San suggested it," Itachi said. He offered his arm to her, and she took it, grinning happily. Neither noticed the dark figure watching them from behind the wall.

_'Heh heh heh. The Scarlet Dragon is the most expensive and posh restaurant in town. Good thing the Uchiha's are rich,' _Sayuri thought to herself, giggling. Ryuu, who was standing behind her, sighed and shook his head.

* * *

**_The Scarlet Dragon_**

"Shisui, WHY are we here? I thought you said you wanted dango. We could have gotten that from one of the stalls across the street,"Genma muttered, annoyed.

"And we could have gotten a better table. Why are we sitting in this corner?" Neji asked in a confused tone.

"Pssh, and you call yourselves elite ninja. Look over there," Shisui gestured in a particular direction.

All three looked at two people sitting on the opposite side of the room. The two people were their very own Itachi and Sakura.

"They're on a date," Shisui declared.

"Yes, and even if they are it doesn't explain why WE are here," Neji said flatly.

"To spy on them," Genma realised.

Shisui gulped. "I wouldn't put it in such a creepy way. It's more like looking out for them."

"Yes, I'm sure," Genma said sarcastically.

_'This means...more information for Tenten,' _Neji thought proudly. "Maybe we do need to keep an eye on them," he said to Genma's disbelief.

"Alright...if you two think so. But if we're caught, it was your idea," he told Shisui right away.

"Sure, sure. Now lets order," Shisui said happily.

_**Meanwhile, with Itachi and Sakura**_

Itachi was nervous. He realised it, and admitted it. But he wasn't sure what to do about it. The usually confident Uchiha looked perfectly normal on the outside, but his heart was beating rapidly and his palms were a bit sweaty.

_'She is giving me a chance. I can't blow it,' _he told himself firmly.

He had ordered Tonjiru* and Sakura had ordered Tebasaki**. They sat in silence and waited for their food.

"So.." Sakura began awkwardly.

"Did you not have a crush on Sasuke when you were younger " Itachi asked quickly for the sake of making conversation. And right after that he wanted to punch himself in the face.

Sakura paused at that. "Um yes, I did. But that was a long time ago. It was just puppy love." Itachi could not fathom why his chest felt like it was on fire. _"Love. Puppy LOVE. Still a form of love.' _

"I see. So you do not have any feelings for him now?"

"Of course I do."

Itachi gaped at her. He could almost feel his heart breaking.

"Sasuke is like a brother to me. The feelings are completely platonic," Sakura explained.

Itachi smiled and nodded. He could almost feel his heart mend itself back together.

"Why did you want to know?" She asked curiously.

"I know someone who..may have feelings for you. The romantic ones," Itachi said quietly.

Their food arrived, and Itachi started eating almost at once.

Sakura felt slightly anxious. "Who?" Her heart was in jogging mode.

"I don't think you're ready to hear that," Itachi said, smiling slightly as he took a bite.

"That's not fair, Itachi!" He loved the way she said his name.

"In time, Sakura. In time. Now, do you see the three gentlemen watching us from across the room?"

Sakura glanced at them once and tried not to laugh. "Shisui, Genma and Neji. In sunglasses."

"I must be honest, I didn't expect Neji to be a part of whatever scheme Shisui has cooked up."

Sakura smiled at him knowingly. "I didn't expect you to take me out to lunch. Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

Itachi smiled fondly.

"I can't deny that."

* * *

**_Yes, I know it's very short. I'll update soon, sorry! Just a bit busy these days. I hate it. Yes, I can be lazy at times. _**

**_Tonjiru- some sort of pork soup_**

**_Tebasaki- fried chicken _**

**_Please review!_**


	9. It's Good To Be Home

**_Hello :)_**

**_Those-carrots- maybe I will. I've always liked those guys. Hehe. _**

**_Infinite-Nosferatu- I know, right? Hehe. Thank you! _**

**_Smileyheartbreaker- I diiiid!_**

**_Yashiru Kusajishi- Hehe. The spider was pretty scary. _**

**_Cherryjubilee- Yes he is. Yes she is. Haha! _**

_**FriendsOfRosesIrises- It wasn't that cruel! Eh.**_

_**Hotaru Himura- Well, I posted two. Hope you like them! **_

_**Shadow Wolf- Thank youuu! I know I know. I hate insects. **_

_**renee16283- Thank you :) **_

_**ImmaPiratte- Hehe. I'm glad you like it so much!**_

* * *

****_**Chapter 9- It's good to be home**_

"Finally, home sweet home!"

Shisui and Sakura gave each other a high five and skipped towards the gates of Konoha.

"Shisui, guys don't high-five. Are you gay?" Genma mumbled.

Itachi smiled slightly as he saw how happy Sakura was. Genma looked at him and sighed.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"You. Her. And the hopelessness."

"What are you saying, Genma?" Neji asked weirdly.

"Hey, guys! I have to meet Sasuke and Naruto. I'll see you later!" Sakura smiled at them, though her gaze lingered on Itachi longer than the rest. He smiled back.

"I'll walk with you. Let's go," Shisui exclaimed. Genma almost expected him to add _'girlfriend!' _after let's go.

Itachi turned back to Genma.

"Nothing's ever going to happen between you two if all you do is stare at the back of her head and smile. You have to actually do something," Genma told Itachi. "Something that will draw her towards you."

"And what do you suggest? I'm just a bit curious," Itachi asked casually. '_I'm not that arrogant. I know that in this situation, I need all the help I can get.'_

"She should have your full attention at all times. Try to find out what she likes, and use that. Her favourite food, flowers, hobbies." Genma suggested like a pro. "Take her out as often as possible. Treat her like she's a precious gem. "

Itachi nodded. "I don't know why you think I need to do something. We are just friendly acquaintances." '_Alright, how am I going to find out all that?'_

"Right. Friendly acquaintances. I'm sure," Genma snickered.

Itachi glared at him and shook his head, giving up. "Well, I'm going to head to Hokage-Sama's office. Good day."

With that Itachi took a different path and disappeared from their line of sight.

"Err...Genma? I was under the impression that Sakura already has feelings for Taichou," Neji stated cautiously.

"She does," Genma said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Then why did you tell Taichou to do all that?" Neji was confused.

"We can't make it easy for him, now can we? Captain or not, Sakura deserves to be treated like a princess," Genma declared.

"Is that all?"

"It's fun to mess with people in love."

Neji nodded. "I must go meet Tenten now. I will see you later."

Genma waved and started walking towards his favourite bar.

* * *

**_Team seven training grounds_**

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN. YOU'RE BACK! HOW WAS THE MISSION?"

"Stop shouting idiot. Sakura, Shisui," Sasuke greeted with a nod to both.

"Naruto! The mission was great. Those guys were so easy to beat, a bunch of Chunin could have handled it," Sakura said as she hugged Naruto. Shisui and Naruto bumped fists. _'Ow, my hand,' _Shisui cried silently.

"Sasuke. How are you?" Sakura asked warmly as she hugged Sasuke next.

"I'm good," Sasuke muttered.

"Hey Sasuke-chan! What, no hug for me?" Shisui jokes.

"Shut up, Shisui," Sasuke snapped as Sakura and Naruto laughed.

"Well, I'm off! Bye, Sakura!" Shisui said happily.

"You two seem close," Naruto noted suspiciously.

"Yeah, Shisui can be an idiot at times but he's pretty great," Sakura said easily.

"So how about we go-" Naruto broke off as a crow flew over and landed on Sakura's shoulder. It had a scroll tied to it's left foot.

Sakura took the scroll and patted the crow's head. She opened it to see...

_Sakura, _

_I know it's sudden but would you like to meet at the tea-house at five? It's right next to the flower shop, petals and love. I will understand if you have other matters to attend to_

_Itachi_

_'His handwriting is flawless. A bit girly though,'_ Sakura observed absentmindedly. She took out a pencil from her pouch and scribbled down a reply, and tied the scroll to the crow's foot.

"What was that? And as I was asking, do you wanna go for lunch?" Naruto asked as they watched the crow fly away.

"Sure, but I won't have much. I have to meet someone at Tenshi's tea-house at five," Sakura told him.

"Who?" Sasuke asked at once.

"Your brother."

* * *

**_With Itachi. _**

Itachi smiled as he looked at Sakura's reply.

_Dear Itachi_

_Sure! See you at five! _

_-Sakura_

"Well?"

Itachi looked at Tsunade and nodded. "She has agreed to meet me. Thank you for your suggestion." Tsunade smirked.

_**Flashback**_

_"What a waste of my shinobi. Well, I expect the mission report tomorrow morning by eleven," Tsunade told Itachi. _

_"Hai," Itachi said but didn't move. _

_"Do you need something?" _

_"What does Sakura like to eat? I mean, I'm trying to get to know my subordinates a little better. Starting with Sakura," Itachi said. _

_"Uh-huh. Now, why do you really want to know that?"_

_"I'd like to get to know her a little better," Itachi told her honestly. It wasn't a lie._

_Tsunade eyed him and grinned. "She likes to go to this tea-house, but doesn't get to go that often because her teammates don't like it. It's the one next to the Yamanaka's flower shop." _

_**Flashback over**_

"You're welcome. Now go away," Tsunade said, turning back to her paperwork with a slightly miserable look on her face. 'I hate paperwork.'

Itachi bowed and turned to leave.

* * *

**_Ichiraku Ramen shop _**

Sasuke glared at his bowl.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Naruto slurped down his ramen.

"So...is it like a date? The meeting with Itachi," Naruto asked.

Sasuke immediately looked at Sakura to see her reaction, expecting her to punch Naruto for even suggesting that.

"No! Well, maybe. I don't know," Sakura said, blushing slightly. Sasuke went back to glaring at his bowl.

"Oh my god, Sakura-chan! You're blushing. Do actually like elder teme?"

"Don't call him that! And no, I don't like him. I just admire him," Sakura said, trying to stop blushing.

_'She's never told Naruto to stop calling me teme. Well, she used to, all those years back. Does that mean she doesn't have any feelings for me now? I always thought...' _Sasuke thought sourly. "Well, that's too bad. I was thinking of taking you out too. We haven't spent much time together, you know?"

Naruto turned to hide his grin, and tried not to laugh when Sakura said, "Aw, Sasuke. Some other day okay? Soon, I promise."

Sasuke was stunned. Naruto, not so much. _'What did you expect Sasuke? That she'd wait forever?' _

"I'm going to head to petals and love, and give Ino some company till it's five."

Naruto waved and Sasuke nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. As soon as Sakura was out of their sight, he turned to Naruto.

"Dobe, does Sakura not like me anymore?"

* * *

**_Petals and Love_**

"Hey forehead! What's got you all happy?"

Sakura looked at her friend and grinned. "Ino, I think I've got a date with Itachi."

"FINALLY."

* * *

**_Please review! _**


	10. Dates and Revelations

**_Aaaand, it's here! Enjoy :D_**

_**ovelakettu- I'm glaaaad. Here you go! :)**_

**_Yashiru Kusajishi - I hope you like this one! =)_**

**_ImmaPiratte- Hehe, Thank youu. _**

**_StarberryBlossom- Here's chapter 10! Sorry it took so long :)_**

**_Infinite Nosferatu- Yeah, Itachi's the best! Hope you like this chapter! :D_**

**_The Rose Made Of Razor Blades- Exactly. I know what you mean. ;)_**

**_Those-carrots- Heh. I'll try to update faster!_**

**'Bold' is for Inner-Sakura **_**only.** _

* * *

**_Chapter 10- Dates and Revelations_**

"You look amazing," Itachi said an appreciative gleam in his eyes.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she smiled at him."

She looked around the restaurant, which had turned out to be another branch of the Scarlet Dragon, called the Blue Phoenix. They were seated in one of the private lounges.

Sakura smiled as the waiter came in to take their orders. She ordered prawns in lemon-butter sauce, and Itachi ordered diced lamb in garlic sauce with fried rice.

"Is this restaurant suitable?" Itachi asked as he saw her look around again. Shisui had told him that it was one of the best. If she didn't like it, he would just have to beat his cousin to near-death. The teahouse she apparently liked was closed because the old lady who owned it was on vacation.

"Yes, it's really nice," Sakura said politely. _'So he has good taste. I'm not that surprised.'  
_  
"I'm glad you liked it," Itachi said quietly as he looked at her.

**_Meanwhile, outside their lounge  
_**  
Ino looked around and cursed as she couldn't spot her best friend or her date anywhere. It was Sakura's first date in months. She couldn't just sit at home and wait for the details.

_'Where is she...wait, is that Shisui?_' Ino's baby blue eyes zeroed in on the handsome Uchiha slumped over a table miserably. She stalked over to him and smacked him over the head. "What are you doing here all alone? And have you seen Sakura anywhere?"

Shisui straightened up and looked at her suspiciously. "Maybe I have. Why do you want to know?"

"Because she's on a date with your hot cousin and I want to see how it's going."

Shisui grimaced, and Ino raised one brow. "They went to one of the private lounges and I tried to follow them, but the manager stopped me," he explained sadly.

"Damn. There must be a way." Ino sighed and sat down beside him, thinking. And then her face brightened.

* * *

**_In the lounge  
_**  
The food was great, and they were enjoying each other's company immensely. It was time.

"Sakura, I care about you," Itachi began.

"I care about you too, Itachi. You're my sometimes-captain and teammate. And a good friend too," Sakura smiled at him.

Itachi twitched.

"That's very nice, but I don't just care about you, I really really _care_ about you," Itachi said, emphasizing on the second care.

"You...huh?" Sakura stared at him. _'He doesn't just care about me, he really really cares about me? What is he...OH.'_

**'And she finally gets it.'  
**  
_'Oh, shut up. I could be wrong.'  
_  
"I think you're beautiful, and strong. And you will make a great mother," Itachi continued.

"Wait, back up. It's too early for that. The first sentence was fine, though," Sakura said, grinning cheekily. _'Hell YES.'  
_  
Itachi nodded seriously. "I like your smile, and the way your eyes twinkle when you laugh and when you're feeling particularly mischievous. I also like your body, your boo-"

"STOP. That's a bit _too_ much," Sakura shrieked.

"But, Genma and Shisui told me once that women like to be complimented on their bodies," Itachi said looking adorably confused.

"They're perverts. Don't listen to them," Sakura said, giggling at him, while planning Genma and Shisui's deaths in her head.

"I really like you."

* * *

**_With Ino and Shisui  
_**  
"Are you sure this will work?" Shisui asked for the fifth time.

"For God's sake, yes! Don't underestimate me, stupid Uchiha," Ino smirked evilly, which freaked Shisui out, but at the same time made him admire her.

Ino made a few hand-seals and directed her chakra at one of the waiters. "**_Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu_**". The waiter's eyes closed and opened with a sparkle in them, as Ino's body slumped over but Shisui grabbed her and rested her head on his chest.

Waiter-Ino walked over to where the lounges were located and tried to pinpoint Sakura's chakra. _'There!'  
_  
She went and opened the door slightly, only to see Sakura on Itachi's lap, arms around him as he held her against him. She shut it back immediately. _'That is NOT what I wanted to see.'_ She cancelled the jutsu and woke up in Shisui's arms. Holding back a blush, she looked at him with crazy eyes.

"They were making out."

**_In the lounge, two minutes before Ino opened the door  
_**  
"So where does this leave us?" Sakura asked. "Because if it isn't obvious, I-OH MY GOD NOT AGAIN." She had glanced to the right shyly only to see something horrifying.

A spider. A huntsman spider, again.

Itachi choked when Sakura disappeared, only to reappear on his lap. She clutched at him, scared out of her wits. At that moment the door opened slightly, only to close back again. Itachi chucked a kunai at the spider, killing it and Sakura finally relaxed. She pulled back and smiled at him tenderly. "I really like you too."

* * *

**_Kusagakure  
_**  
"Can't this wait? Do you have to go now?" Sayuri asked. It was her birthday tomorrow, and her brother was leaving for Konoha.

"Sayu, I have to give this scroll to Sakura. Technically, it belongs to her. It's for a member of the Haruno clan _only_. But I'll get you a preset from Konoha, I promise," Ryuu tried to calm his sister.

"I want a kimono. Or two. Of the best quality," she said at once.

Ryuu sighed and chuckled. "Of course." He hugged his sister and turned to get into his carriage. As the vehicle started moving, he looked out the window thoughtfully. _'I wonder how she'll react to this scroll. Poor thing. She'll be so confused.' _More than anything else, he was afraid the silent Uchiha would stab him for not giving the scroll to them while they were in Kusagakure. He'd have to explain everything as fast as possible.

* * *

**_Konoha _**

Itachi walked gracefully while Sakura was skipping happily by his side. They stopped outside Ino's shop as Sakura peeked in through the glass. _'Ino's not in. Looks like she ran off and left the shop to her mom.'_

"Well, Ino isn't here. I'm not sure where she could be," she said, turning back to Itachi.

"Would you like to come over to my place? I'm sure my mother would be delighted," Itachi offered. She nodded and they set off towards the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

**_Uchiha Household _**

"Mikoto-san?" Sakura called as she took her sandals off. They walked in to see Mikoto on the couch, crying loudly, while the TV was on. Itachi rushed to his mother's side, Sakura following him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Mikoto looked at the two with tears in her eyes. "Do you know that almost _all _of my friends have grandchildren?" Itachi blanched and backed away from his mother. Sakura looked confused.

"Mikoto-san? What does that have to do with you crying like this?"

Mikoto sighed dramatically. "I'm not getting any younger Sakura-chan. I don't want to die without getting a chance to see both my sons married happily with ten children each so I can spoil each and every one of them."

Sakura looked at her weirdly. "Umm.."

Mikoto looked at her with a scary look on her face and grabbed her hands. "Will you help me, Sakura-chan? Will you fulfill a dying woman's last wish? Will you marry-?" Itachi quickly pulled Sakura away from her. '**This woman is crazy. But I like how she thinks.'**

"You're forty-two. You're not dying anytime soon," Itachi said flatly. Mikoto glared at him. Suddenly, they heard the front door slam open.

"MIKOTO-SAMA," yelled the intruder. Sakura gasped.

"Ino?"

* * *

**_Should I pair Ino and Shisui up? _**

**_Let me know what you thought about the chapter! Reviews, reviews. Hehe._**


	11. Love Makes You Weak

**_Here's the next chapter! :) Hope you like it._**

**_Note: okay so, I've decided on a love triangle between Ino, Shisui and Shikamaru. Just a small one. Shisui will get her in the end, but I'll add a few Shikamaru and Ino moments before that happens, for all the ShikaIno fans!_**

**_Starberryblossom- Keep reading to see what happens ;) here you go!_**

**_ .x-Aww, thank youu_**

**_unknow98- I will definitely add some Ino and Shisui parts :D_**

**_McKazekage- I swear. Those two are awesome! _**

**_cherryjubilee- yes they would. It would be sooo much fun!_**

**_Infinite Nosferatu -thank youuu. Haha, yes the spider thing has a funny explanation. Well, funny for us, not for Sakura! ;)_**

**_ImmaPiratte- THANK YOUUU. Haha. Yeah, they both are like double trouble. I most probably will pair them up._**

**_xxxSoulmates4everxxx- I love crazy Mikoto. Yes, I do. Hehe. You'll get your wish :)_**

**_ovelakettu- Oh yes she is. You know, you're the only person to say that, but since you are an awesome reviewer and I love you, I'm going to add more ShikaIno moments. Just for you ;) enjoy! _**

**_Daughter of Hatake- Hehe. Yes they'd be great together! I'll try to make the chapters longer :) or at least try to update faster to balance it, hehe_**

**_Yashiru Kusajishi- Alriiiighty, here you go! :D_**

**_animelover171- I'm glad :) I think you're going to be happy with what I have in mind. :D_**

**_Those-carrots-they'd create so much trouble, it'll be fun. You did? I'll be sure to read it :) _**

**_ayingChan- Your excitement motivates me. Seriously. Heh. HEREEE! :D_**

**_angelchild001- OKAYYY :)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11- Love Makes You Weak_**

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Her best friend had come barging in, Shisui following her like a minion.

Ino grinned at her. "I've come to tell Mikoto-San the good news!" She winked at Sakura.

"What good news?" Mikoto asked eagerly.

"Itachi and Sakura are finally together," Ino an Shisui announced together. Mikoto gasped dramatically and looked at her son, eyes shining with hope.

"WHAT? We aren't together! I mean..uh.." Sakura didn't really know what to say. Sure, they both had confessed and everything, but it's not like they had made anything official. She didn't even know if Itachi wanted a relationship! '_What if it's not even allowed? I mean, he's the Uchiha heir and all. I'm just a normal ninja from a civilian family.' _

Sakura felt her eyes burn slightly as they watered and she turned away from everyone. This didn't go unnoticed by Ino who felt her protective instincts kick in. Shisui looked worried.

"Itachi, is that true? Why didn't you tell me?" Mikoto tried not to jump up and down in happiness.

"No, it's not true. I don't know what these two are talking about. There's nothing between us," Itachi muttered. '_Yet_' he added in his head.

**'I CAN'T TAKE THIS. Let me know when you guys finally get together, okay? I'm going to take a nap' **

Sakura tried to smile at Mikoto but wasn't quite successful. Mikoto suddenly had the urge to slap her son for the first time in her life. Ino glared at Itachi and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Well, then we don't really need to be here." She dragged Sakura out. Shisui was about to follow the but Mikoto shook her head and nodded towards Itachi, and reached for the newspaper lying on the sofa.

Itachi was still staring at the spot where Sakura had been just five seconds ago. Shisui watched as Mikoto rolled up the newspaper and smacked Itachi on the head with it. Itachi held his head and looked at his mother in disbelief. "Why did you do that?"

Mikoto huffed in an indignant manner. "Because my son is an idiot."

Itachi continued to look confused as Mikoto stomped away and Shisui just sighed wearily.

* * *

**_At Ino's Apartment _**

Yes, Ino has her own apartment. She can't live with her parents, especially with all the guys she dates. _'Must be nice. Having such good luck with guys,' _Sakura mused to herself as she sat on Ino's couch while her best friend rummaged through her cupboards and refrigerator. She found what she was looking for and brought the stuff over to the couch. Cookies, chocolates, ice-cream and two spoons.

"So, tell me what's going on," Ino commanded. She handed Sakura her caramel biscuit ice-cream, and dug in to her mango ice-cream. Sakura took a bite and started telling Ino whatever's happened since the last mission to Kusagakure, including what happened there.

* * *

**_With Sasuke and Naruto _**

Naruto whistled as he lay down on the cool grass, tired but feeling good about himself. _'Nothing like an intense spar to spice up your day'_, he grinned. Sasuke came over and sat down beside him.

"What's up ice-prick? Usually you just make a nasty remark and disappear after our spars," Naruto said casually, like it was the most normal thing to do. But after so many years, they'd all gotten used to Sasuke's tantrums and princess-like behaviour. He was a good friend, after all.

"Shut up loser. Hey, don't you think Sakura's a bit too close to my brother these days?" Sasuke asked, watching Naruto carefully.

Naruto just shrugged and started whistling again. Sasuke frowned and continued to frown until Naruto noticed and stopped whistling. He sighed and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Look Sasuke, since you're like my brother and everything, I think I should tell you this. Sakura has the hots for your brother. She's had a crush on him since she was sixteen and worked with him for the first time."

Sasuke looked stunned. Then he started turning red. Naruto looked alarmed as he realised that Sasuke wasn't breathing. He shook him slightly. "Oi, teme! Breathe."

Sasuke looked horrified and gulped in some air. "My..my brother? Wait, is it because he's my brother? You know, _my_ brother?"

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "I thought so too, but she said it wasn't like that. She was all 'it's because he's Itachi' but I didn't really get it." That was a lie. He did get it, but he didn't really want to tell Sasuke that Sakura believed Itachi was like a better and improved version of him. And a date-able one too. 'Sasuke is good looking and all, but he's like a brother. He's all adorable. Itachi, on the other hand, can make me go weak in the knees with one look' was what she said when he asked her to differentiate.

Sasuke glared at the ground. "I thought she'd...wait for me. That in the future, we'd end up together or something.." Naruto burst out laughing.

"Teme, you're like a brother to her. There are no romantic feelings involved. None at all."

Sasuke looked a bit depressed, so Naruto tried to think of something to cheer him up. "Look, I might be wrong. Maybe she still likes you, and is in denial-mode."

He wanted to kill himself when Sasuke smiled slightly and said, "Yeah, maybe.." Because he knew very well that Sakura didn't see Sasuke as her Prince Charming anymore. In fact, there were higher chances of her seeing Sasuke as her fairy godmother than seeing him as Prince Charming. Suddenly there was a poof.

"No, I don't think Sakura is in denial," said a casual voice

Naruto glared at Kakashi as Sasuke started frownig again. "She's not?"

Kakashi smiled brightly at them. "Nope. She's totally in love with your brother." He chuckled when Naruto muttered 'traitor' under his breath. "Sasuke, she isn't a child anymore. It won't be fair to her if you suddenly go and accuse her of abandoning you. You never gave her a reason to wait."

Naruto silently agreed with Kakashi but didn't say anything as he watched Sasuke.

Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, I won't interfere. But one wrong move from Itachi, and I'll be there to take Sakura away from him."

Kakashi laughed. "I don't think that will happen any time soon. You should see the way he looks at her. It's like a real-life Icha-Icha Paradise scene every time." Naruto and Sasuke paled suddenly and shuddered violently.

"Thanks for the nightmares, baka-sensei!"

* * *

**_With Sakura and Ino_**

Sakura sighed for the tenth time as Ino stared at her. "Okay, so you've cuddled. And he's asked you out on a date, twice. And he even apologised for his random but annoying behaviour! And here I thought there was nothing from his side."

Sakura shook her head. "Ino, someone like him would never go for someone like me. It's against the laws of nature." Ino rolled her eyes and snatched Sakura's ice-cream away.

"You have no reason to drown yourself in your tears while stuffing your face. The love of your life loves you too."

"What, and you have a reason?" Sakura muttered. Ino paused and glared at her ice-cream.

"Shikamaru will never love me back. I guess _that_ counts."

Sakura smiled at her sadly. No matter what guy Ino dated, Shikamaru would always occupy that soft spot in her heart. They had dated briefly for a few months, and it ended on good terms but Ino never really got over him.

"You don't know that, Ino."

"He doesn't even look at me when Temari is around. It's like I'm invisible." Ino was bright and bubbly, but every time Shikamaru came up, she was quiet and thoughtful. '_That's what it does to you. It makes you happier than you could ever be, but at the same time it makes you vulnerable.'_

"That's not true! But forget him. Shisui's pretty cute, huh?" Sakura tried to change the topic. To her surprise, Ino actually blushed.

"Yeah..he is."

Sakura smirked slightly. Shikamaru was her friend and all, but she was glad that another guy might just come into the picture. It might make him realise what he could lose. "Your children would be beautiful." Ino smirked.

"Yeah, if I marry Shisui, you and I would be relatives. Since you're going to marry Itachi."

Sakura gaped at her and smacked her with a pillow. Both friends giggled at their immature behaviour and teasing each other.

* * *

**_With Itachi and Shisui _**

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just say stuff like that to a girl's face, especially when you _both_ have confessed!" Shisui shrieked at Itachi.

Itachi had told Shisui about everything that had happened. Shisui honestly wanted to strangle his cousin. "I want to do things properly. I can't just announce something without confirming it and making it official," explained Itachi.

Shisui sighed and nodded. "That is so you. But you better do it fast. And what about the elders?"

Itachi stared at him. "What about them?"

"Aren't you worried they might not approve?"

Itachi chuckled and shook his head as if to say, _that's cute. _Shisui laughed. "So..this thing with Sakura. It's serious, right? You're not just looking for a fling?"

Itachi gave a small smile. "Shisui, do I seem like the sort of person who has flings?" Shisui grinned and shook his head.

_'Ah, it'll be nice to have Sakura in the family.'_

* * *

**_So what did you think? Let me know with a review.! ;)_**

**_Ryuu is going to make an appearance in the next chapter, with his mysterious scroll._**


	12. When Your Family Thinks You're Dead

**_Hah, I updated as fast as possible. I hope you guys like it!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 12- When Your Family Thinks You're Dead_**

_'Konoha really is a beautiful and lively village,' _Ryuu thought as he looked around with interest. He was currently being escorted to the Hokage's office, after showing his documents to the two shinobi guards at the gates.

"Here we are. Hey, Shizune! Ryuu-san here has come all the way from Kusagakure. He has something to discuss with Hokage-sama," Izumo told the kind medical ninja.

Shizune smiled at Ryuu, bowed her head slightly and said, "Oh, welcome to Konoha, Ryuu-sama. If you could just follow me to Tsunade-sama's office..?"

Ryuu inclined his head towards her and smiled back. "You have a lovely village, Shizune-san," he said as he followed her. Shizune flushed with pride and smiled brightly. "I'm glad you think so. Hokage-sama is very good at this job, and she puts all her effort and time into running this village," Shizune told him. _'After I hide all her sake,'_ she added in her head.

She knocked at the door and there was a long pause. After about twenty seconds, the Hokage finally replied with, _"Come in!"_

Shizune opened the door and allowed Ryuu to step in first. "Hokage-sama. This is Ryuu-sama, from Kusagakure. Our client for that kidnapping mission." Ryuu bowed and Tsunade gestured for him to sit. "It's a pleasure to have you in Konoha, Ryuu-san." Shizune turned and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"The pleasure is all mine, Hokage-sama. I've been here for about twenty minutes, and I like it already," Ryuu chuckled pleasantly.

Tsunade smiled at him and asked, "There weren't any problems with the mission, were there? Did my team miss something?"

"Oh no, not at all. Your team was perfect," Ryuu assured her. "I'm here about something completely different."

"What is it?"

"It's about Haruno Sakura. Your apprentice, I think?" Ryuu said. Tsunade's brows furrowed as she nodded cautiously.

"What about her?" Tsunade asked carefully. Ryuu sighed and reach into his robes, and pulled out two scrolls. "It's about her clan," he said tiredly.

* * *

**_With Sakura, At Ichiraku Ramen _**

Lunch with Naruto, Sasuke and Ino seemed exhausting, but for Sakura, it was distracting. And that was good. _'I hate Itachi,' _she thought irritably.

"Stop calling me a dumb blond! You're blonde too! Sakura, Ino's bullying me!" Naruto cried like a five year-old. Sasuke growled and poked Naruto with his chopsticks when the whiskered-ninja almost climbed into his lap in order to get away from the other blonde.

Okay, distracting or not, they were still annoying. And then, completely out of the blue, there was a tired sigh that came from behind them. "You both are too loud." Shikamaru came and sat beside Sakura. "One Miso Ramen, please," he told Ayame when she came up to take his order.

"Hey, Shikamaru!"

"Hn."

"Hi.." The last greeting came from Ino. Shikamaru looked at her curiously but she avoided his gaze. Sakura wondered if she could kick Shikamaru and make it look like an accident. She wasn't a very good liar.

"Hey, Ino. Fancy seeing you here. And Sakura, it's nice to see you out without Itachi for once," Shisui popped out of nowhere with his lame comments. Well, lame in Sakura's opinion. She glowered at him but had to smile reluctantly when Ino brightened up a little. Naruto must have noticed it too, because he offered his seat (which was next to Ino's) to Shisui and took the stool on Sasuke's other side.

"Hey, Shisui! What are you doing here?" Ino asked, looking pleased. Sakura watched out of the corner of her eye as Shikamaru's eyes narrowed when he saw how Ino lit up as soon as Shisui showed up.

"Well, I was heading to Takeshi's bar, actually. But I saw you, and couldn't pass by without saying hi. So, hi," Shisui said, charming grin in place. His grin became wider when Ino giggled.

"Hi!"

"Hey, do you want to go out for dinner tonight? I'd like to get to know you better, and we could even plot against our idiotic best friends," Shisui winked. Thankfully, Sakura was busy laughing on the inside at how annoyed Shikamaru looked, seeing Ino and Shisui get along so well. But she stopped when Shikamaru smiled slightly and shook his head, reaching for his chopsticks when his ramen arrived.

"Aren't you jealous? Or at least slightly irritated?" she asked quietly.

Shikamaru looked surprised. "No, I'm not. Why would I be?" But when Sakura continued to look suspicious he realized why she had asked that, being a genius and everything. "Sakura, it's been months since Ino and I broke up. She's totally free to go out with whoever she wants to. It's just that, I've known her since we were kids, so I'm a bit worried about her."

Ino, who was on the other side of Sakura, heard everything and bit her lip. She turned back to Shisui and smiled. "Sure, I'd like that." Shisui, who had also heard what Shikamaru said, raised his brows. Ino grimaced and whispered, "I'll tell you later." He nodded.

Suddenly, a masked ANBU appeared behind them. "Haruno Sakura, the Hokage wants you in her office within ten minutes." Sakura, Shisui, Sasuke and Shikamaru knew the ANBU was Itachi, but didn't say anything. Sakura nodded and got off her seat.

"Why does she want her? Is it a mission? I want one too!" Naruto whined.

"That information is classified, Uzumaki-san." The ANBU said flatly. Naruto deflated and even Ino looked disappointed.

"I'll see you guys later," Sakura said hurriedly as she tried to run off without Itachi. But she was unsuccessful. They took to the rooftops as she asked him, "Has shishou asked you to escort me to her office?" Itachi gave a brief nod.

"I need to talk to you as soon as possible," he told her softly.

"Why? That seems quite personal. I thought there was nothing between us," Sakura said sarcastically. Itachi sighed.

"Sakura, please. I'll explain everything to you, I promise. Trust me," he told her in a sincere tone. She frowned but nodded. _'I guess I can give him a chance to explain.'_

* * *

**_Hokage's Office_**

"Ah, Sakura. Good, good. There's something we need to discuss," Tsunade told her student. She looked tired but strangely excited.

Sakura looked surprised to see Ryuu there. "Ryuu-sama, it's good to see you! But…what are you doing here?" she asked, looking worried.

Ryuu smiled at her kindly. "Sakura-san, it's good to see you as well. And don't look so worried, I'm not here to complain about you."

"Oh. Okay, good. But then why?" Now she was curious.

"It's about your clan, Sakura-san."

Sakura looked at him weirdly. "I don't have a clan, Ryuu-sama. The only relatives that I know of are my aunt and uncle, who actually live somewhere in Kusagakure."

"That's where you're wrong, Sakura. You do have a clan. You just didn't know about it because the majority of it is gone, and the only remaining Haruno Clan members are in Kusagakure," Tsunade told her.

Sakura gaped at the two of them. "That…can't be true." She could feel Itachi's gaze burning into her. Ryuu handed her a scroll.

She opened it to see a portrait of…herself. "But…why didn't they contact me? Or, do _anything _at all?"

"Because they don't even know that you're alive. You see, they think you died seventeen years ago."

* * *

**_I'll update as soon as possible, people! _**

**_Please leave a review :)_**


	13. Surprise, Surprise: Clan History

**_I'M ALIVE! _**

**_Although, maybe not for long because my final exams' results are going to be out soon. I really want to get into a good college. Bleh. I hate exams. _**

**_And, I've hit 100! And it's all thanks to you guys. I love you all :') THANK YOU, BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! _**

**_To my guest reviewers: _**

**_Kim: Here you go :D_**

**_Sbbs245: Hehe, thank youu :)_**

**_Sakura no Polen: Ahaha. Sakura is going to meet them soon. Most probably in the next chapter. They...may or may not be strong, but they're definitely going to be very different. As for the bloodline, you'll have to wait till the end of the chapter :)_**

**_Chapter 13 is finally here! And there's an important notice (question, actually. A poll) at the end of the chapter. _**

* * *

**_Chapter 13- Surprise, Surprise: Clan History_**

**_Recap:_**_She opened it to see a portrait of…herself. "But…why didn't they contact me? Or, do anything at all?" _

_"Because they don't even know that you're alive. You see, they think you died seventeen years ago."_

* * *

"They…what?" Sakura gaped in disbelief. "You're lying."

Tsunade looked sympathetic and Ryuu smiled sadly. "I'm afraid not, Sakura-san. I confirmed my facts before leaving Kusagakure." Sakura stared at the scroll.

"How did you know that Sakura is related to that clan? The name 'Haruno' couldn't have been your only clue," Itachi questioned from behind Sakura. Ryuu nodded.

"It was the hair too. And her eyes. That particular shade of pink is unique to the Haruno clan."

"Is that why Sayuri-san reacted the way she did when she saw me?" Sakura whispered. "But then, you said something about my eyes too, didn't you?"

Ryuu hesitated, and glanced at Tsunade who nodded. "That is related closely to your clan's history. Would you like to hear it now?" Sakura nodded and sat down on the small couch, as Itachi stood beside her. She pulled him down to sit with her, and Tsunade tried to keep the smirk off her face.

"All the exact details aren't clear to me, but I'll explain as well as I can. About eighteen years ago, a conflict started brewing in a small town in Kusagakure. It's what led to more than half the Haruno clan being wiped out a year later."

"Who did it?" Sakura asked sharply. Ryuu looked at her sadly.

"It was a conflict between the clan members, Sakura-san. They destroyed each other, and most of the clan."

Sakura looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your clan has a bloodline. Actually, there's more than one. The Haruno clan is closely related to the elements of nature. All members are able to control either fire, _or _water. Not both. Both those abilities are accompanied by others, but I don't have access to that sort of information."

Sakura stared at him. "Control fire…or water?" Ryuu chuckled.

"Yes, control it, but not produce it. Both of the elements have to be present nearby to be used." Sakura nodded. He continued.

"But you see, around that time, your clan had two sisters in particular. Kiyoshi had the fire ability and the other, Kimiko, had the water one. They were spectacular fighters, but with their opposite elements, they clashed a lot."

"Were they…bad people?" Sakura asked.

Ryuu paused. "No, I think they were good people. Just with different perceptions. Kiyoshi believed her fire abilities were superior to her sister's, and Kimiko was indifferent towards her at first, but Kiyoshi crossed the line when she killed their younger brother, who was also a water user." Sakura looked horrified.

"She killed her own brother because he was a water user?"

"It was actually an accident, but everyone knew that Kiyoshi resented anyone with the water ability. So of course, rumors were spread. And Kimiko also believed that her sister killed their brother on purpose. This created a split between them, and their bonds could not be salvaged after that. People say that Kiyoshi went insane. Quite a few water users started disappearing, never to be seen again and a few bloody trails led to corpses."

Sakura had paled considerably, and she looked ill. Itachi looked at her worriedly, as did Tsunade.

"Kiyoshi and her followers were blamed, and she didn't deny the accusations. Then her father disappeared as well."

"Let me guess, he was a water user?" Sakura said, her eyes glossed over. Ryuu nodded, a slightly disturbed look on his face.

"A battle between the fire and water users erupted, but it was more like a battle between sisters. Kiyoshi and Kimiko fought hard, and after a lot of blood and tears, Kiyoshi was defeated. It is said that Kimiko sacrificed herself to heal the remaining Haruno clan members, and the battle came to an end after her passing, out of respect for her sacrifice."

Sakura was quiet for a long time after that, with the other three people studying her carefully. "What does this have to do with Sakura's family thinking she's dead?" Itachi asked. Sakura looked up at that.

Ryuu closed his eyes and sighed. "She's Kimiko and Kiyoshi's cousin." Sakura froze and Tsunade looked at her sadly. "I have a close friend in the clan, which is how I know all this. When I asked him if there was a Sakura in their clan, he said that the only Sakura within the last two decades was killed during the battle. She was just an infant during that time." With that said he took out a photograph and gave it to Sakura. Her eyes widened when she saw it. It was a picture of a pink-haired baby with bright green eyes, in the arms of a beautiful lady, who had red hair, with blue eyes. A man was standing with his arms around the woman's shoulders as they both smiled down at the baby. The man had pink hair and green eyes.

"Are those your parents?" Itachi asked quietly.

"I…don't know. I've never met my real parents. The only parents I knew weren't my biological ones and they were killed six years ago," she murmured as she took in the sight of her parents. Her _real _parents. _'My mother was so beautiful…'_

"They're dead." It was a statement. Ryuu nodded. Sakura looked back at the picture and she knew it wasn't a lie. She'd seen a picture of her as an infant before. She offered it back to Ryuu but he shook his head. "It's yours," was all he said.

"Now what? And does this mean that I also have a bloodline?" Ryuu nodded.

"If you want, I can take you to your clan. We can find out which element you are allied to from your family," Ryuu offered. Sakura simply looked at Tsunade.

"It's you choice," Tsunade said, smiling at her. Sakura nodded. "I want to go."

"Alright, then. You will leave tomorrow, at eight a.m. Is that okay with you, Ryuu-san?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course. And Sakura-san, the reason we reacted the way we did is because besides the eyes, you're identical to Kiyoshi. But your eyes…They're Kimiko's eyes," Ryuu said, eyes twinkling. Sakura looked at the portrait and noticed that the girl didn't look exactly like her, but they did have the same eyes.

Sakura finally smiled. Tsunade looked at the Uchiha. "Itachi, please escort Sakura home." Itachi nodded and they both stood up. Sakura paused and looked at Ryuu.

"Ryuu-sama…thank you," she said, smiling gratefully. He smiled back. She turned and started walking out with Itachi.

**'Long lost family, and cool new powers. Weird, but the second part is awesome. I wonder which element we'll have?' **

_'I know. But these cool new powers, as you say, caused a lot of pain and sadness. But at the same time, I can't help but hope for water.'_

**'I wish we could have both.' **

Itachi watched her as she was lost in her own thoughts. Sakura looked at him and remembered something. "You have some explaining to do, mister."

She couldn't see his face because of the mask, but she could feel his concern. "Are you sure? It can wai-"

"No, it can't. And I need to focus on something else," Sakura interrupted. Itachi sighed and nodded.

"Let's go to your home first."

* * *

**_At Sakura's apartment_**

Sakura set the kettle and teacups down on the coffee table, as Itachi took the kettle and served them both. His mask was placed beside him.

_'Ginger and honey,' _he thought, secretly pleased.

"So…out with it."

Itachi took a sip and gulped down the hot tea. He put his cup down, and looked Sakura in the eye. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, at all. But, I wasn't completely sure if you wanted whatever it is that is between us to be out in the open, and I had to confirm it with you first. It would be inappropriate to declare something like that without your permission." Sakura's eyes softened and she gave a small sign.

**'A perfect gentlemen. Ah.'**

"It's okay. But…what _is _this thing between us?" Sakura asked carefully.

"I wish to date you," Itachi said bluntly. Sakura turned red.

"Oh…well...uh, what are you doing? Sakura asked weirdly when he got up, only to go down on one knee. He took her hand and smiled at her.

"I'm not completely sure how this is done. But, Haruno Sakura, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Itachi asked, _a bit _shyly. Sakura stared at him and started giggling. His smile faded a bit.

She stopped giggling, and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, sir. I'd love to be your girlfriend." He smiled but tried to frown at her.

"Why did you laugh?"

"It's weird to hear you say something like _girlfriend._" He gaped at her as she started laughing again.

"Oh, you think it's that funny, do you?" Itachi had an evil glint in his eyes as he moved to sit beside her. He placed his hands on her waist, and moved them up and down lightly, somewhat caressing her. But…

"ITACHI, stop that! I'm ticklish!" Sakura shrieked.

"I had a feeling," he said, smirking evilly.

* * *

**_I'm hungry…FOR REVIEWS. Bwahahaha. _**

**_Alright, people I need some help here. The fire and water thing is all good, but they're going to have other abilities attached to them. So, you need to choose. _**

(A)Fire- Minor earth control, paralyzing people (but it'll take up a lot of chakra, so just one at a time)

(B)Water- Minor earth control, mind control (again, takes up a lot of energy

OR

(A)Fire- Minor air control, mind control

(B)Water- Minor air control, paralyzing people

**_Remember, majority wins! Hope you liked the chapter. :)_**


	14. Beginnings and Ends

**_Please don't kill me. I was on a much-needed vacation. And I got my exam results. SO, Grade: A2 and Percentage: 88%. That was a while back. But now my long, long relationship has ended, and I'm experiencing my first break-up. Honestly, it's weird. My chest keeps burning, and at first I thought I was just hungry, but then I realized that's not it. Ugh._**

**_Emotions are stupid. And I hate everyone. Except you guys, of course. I love you all. _**

**_Btw, I did get into a good college. YAY. Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter:_**

* * *

_**Chapter 14- Beginnings and Ends**_

"You're…what?" Naruto gaped at his teammate. Sasuke looked shocked too, but his shock wasn't visible to the untrained eye. Kakashi sighed.

"You already knew, didn't you?" Sakura asked, glaring at Kakashi. He pouted.

"Of course not! Your beloved sensei doesn't always know everything Sakura-can!" Kakashi said easily.

"Forget the old man Sakura-chan! You have an awesome bloodline-limit," Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke snorted.

"Yeah, she does. It's pretty cool but it's not as great as the Sharingan," Sasuke said, an air of arrogance around him.

"You shouldn't underestimate other clans, Sasuke," Itachi chided gently. Sasuke looked down as a tinge of pink appeared across his cheeks. Naruto tried to stifle his laughter as he looked at Itachi.

"Why are _you _here?" Naruto looked suspiciously at Itachi. Sakura stared at her blond friend, slightly appalled at his lack of mannerisms.

"Naruto, what the hell?" Sakura started but Itachi put a hand on her shoulder to say it was fine. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other. Kakashi smirked.

"I was with her in Tsunade-sama's office when she was told about her clan," Itachi told Naruto.

"But…why?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"He just was. Tsunade-sama didn't have a problem with it, are you going to go and question her too?" Sakura asked him agitatedly. Naruto gave her a wounded look.

"So mean," he cried dramatically. Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up. "Dobe, we have to go train."

"Wait a second, I need to ask you guys something," Sakura said in a rush. All three of her teammates looked at her questioningly.

She took a deep breath and asked, "I'm going to Kusagakure tomorrow, to meet my clan. I…I'd like it if you guys are there with me. I mean, it's okay if you're busy-"

"I thought you'd never ask," Kakashi said warmly. Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up, and Sasuke smirked at her. She felt relief flood through her as she smiled at them. All three of them left, leaving Sakura alone with Itachi.

"So, the Haruno-clan, huh?" Itachi muttered as he came and hugged his girlfriend from behind. She gave a tiny smile and relaxed into his embrace.

"Hey, Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Will you…come with us? To Kuagakure," Sakura asked hesitantly.

Itachi smirked and kissed the crown of her head, "I thought you'd never ask." She laughed.

"So, when are you going to tell your friends?" Itachi asked casually. Sakura groaned.

"Soon."

* * *

**_Petals and Love_**

"Damn, Forehead! Honestly, I never thought something like this would happen," Ino said and gave a low whistle. Sakura laughed and nodded.

"I want you to send me a letter about your element thing as soon as you find out okay? Use a summons or whatever you can," Ino demanded.

"Alright, woman. Calm down. And I, er, have something else to tell you," Sakura said, sounding a bit shy. Ino squinted at her, interest piqued at once.

"Spill."

"Uh. Itachi and I are kinda dating."

"WHAT?" Ino yelled.

"Um, Itachi and I-"

"I heard you the first time. But Holy Forehead! I _knew it. _Wait-kinda?"

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Not kinda. We are. Itachi and I are dating," she said, more to herself than to Ino. Her friend laughed.

"Itachi and Sakura. Sakura weds Itachi. Mrs Uchiha," Ino said dreamily.

"Shut up, piggy!" Sakura exclaimed, laughing.

The two friends looked up as a girl walked up to Ino, but with a grim expression on her face. She was petite, with short (dyed) purple hair, and brown eyes.

"Do you have the Corpse flower Rafflesia Arnoldi? I couldn't really see it anywhere," she ground out. Ino raised a brow at her aggravated expression but didn't comment. Sakura just watched curiously.

"Sorry, but we don't have those in stock right now."

"Alright, thanks," she said and turned to Sakura with an intense look in her eyes. Sakura frowned as the unknown girl glared at her for no particular reason.

"Do you need something?"

"No," she almost spat out as she turned and walked out of the shop. Sakura and Ino looked at each other bewilderedly.

"What was that about? Do you know her?" the blonde asked, squinting at her friend.

"Nope, never seen her before. That was pretty weird, though."

* * *

**_Ichiraku Ramen_**

"I'm telling you, something's going on, Hina-chan."

"Even if it is, it's none of your business," Hinata said firmly to her childhood crush and current boyfriend.

"But-but-she's my teammate! Our innocent Sakura-chan might be involved with _that _man, and I don't even know? That's unacceptable!" Naruto screeched angrily, only to falter at Hinata's stern expression.

"_That _ man is one of the most respected men in Konoha. And if Sakura-chan's happy with him, then that's that. And if they are together, think of the one major benefit," Hinata said, smiling inwardly when Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"What is it?"

"Sakura will be very well protected, from her enemies, and her fanboys. You won't have to worry about her at all," she stated, watching his expression carefully.

"I can't _not_ worry about my teammates. They're family. But, I suppose you're right. Itachi can even beat me and Teme, and that's saying something. Not everyone can beat the future Hokage of Konoha and his sidekick."

Hinata giggled as Naruto went on and on, finally placated. At least he wouldn't pester Sakura too much.

* * *

**_Hokage's Office_**

"Are you absolutely certain this can't wait?" Tsunade asked wearily.

"Yes, I am, Hokage-sama. And from what I found out, he has already formed other attachments. We cannot afford that. He can't be distracted during the mission," Misaki said stoically, tucking a stray strand of her dyed purple hair behind one ear.

"He won't be distracted, he's one of my best."

"The Daimyo agrees with me."

Tsunade sighed, and thought about Sakura's disappointed expression when she'd find out. Her chest tightened with guilt.

"Alright, then. You may leave now. I'll inform him."

Tsunade looked at the ANBU perched on her windowsill and nodded. "Tell him to come as soon as possible."

She waited for a minute or two, before there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"You called, Hokage-sama?" Itachi blinked when he saw Tsunade's apologetic face.

"You have a mission."

Itachi's face shuttered as he listened to his Hokage carefully.

* * *

**_Sakura's Apartment, 11:00 pm_**

Sakura hummed as she packed her stuff for the morning, placing the packs on the dining table. She glanced at the clock, and frowned slightly. She hadn't seen Itachi for hours.

"Just where is he?" she mumble under her breath.

**'What if he's having an affair? Oh NO SA-"**

Sakura rolled her eyes as she tuned her inner out completely.

"Sakura.." Sakura jumped and turned, fist ready. She lowered her arm when she saw Itachi looking at her weirdly.

"Sorry, sorry. You startled me."

"My apologies. I..have something to tell you." Sakura frowned at his somber expression and gestured for him to sit down.

"I have to leave in the morning."

Sakura laughed and said, "I know that. I'm going too, remember?"

Itachi sighed and shook his head. "I'm leaving…on a mission. I just came from Hokage-sama's office."

Sakura paused and looked at him carefully, schooling her expression into a complete poker face. "Oh. That's alright. I'll have my team with me. So, when will you be back?"

Itachi closed his eyes, lips pulled down to form a frown.

"The mission could take up to two or three years."

* * *

**_Please don't be angry. I wasn't in a very romantic mood while writing this. But never fear, it will have humor for sure._**

**_Let me know what you thought about the chapter :)_**


	15. Heartbreak Hotel

**_Early update, yay. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 15- Heartbreak Hotel**_

"Two...or three years...I see," Sakura muttered softly. **'Hell NO. This cannot be happening.' ** Itachi watched her withdraw from him, and he felt his heart constrict almost painfully. He had to make sure she understood.

"Sakura, I care about you a lot. More than you know. If I could, I would request the Hokage to send someone else in my place, but the client has asked for me specifically, and he is someone I cannot refuse," Itachi said somberly.

"Who is it? I mean, if you're allowed to tell me," Sakura asked, her hands clutching tightly at the hem of her white skirt.

Itachi hesitated, and shrugged inwardly. Sakura could definitely be trusted, and even if he didn't tell her this much, he was pretty sure the Hokage would. "It's the Daimyō. Apparently, he has received threats from a particularly notorious group of criminals, and he's requested my team to come and guard him, till the threat has been eliminated, or at least until it is confirmed that there is no real harm to his life."

He almost smiled as Sakura's brows furrowed, her nose scrunching up cutely as she thought hard, but his face went blank at her next question. "Notorious criminals? You mean the Akatsuki? Or, actually, it could be Orochimaru and his minions. So which one is it? Or is there some new group?" Sakura looked at him expectantly.

Itachi sighed, and placed his left hand over hers. "I'm afraid _that_ piece of information is classified. All I want you to know is that it could take a while before the mission ends."

Sakura forced a smile at him, even though all she wanted to do was get into bed and cry herself to sleep. He was finally hers, and she was losing him already. Her tears stung with unshed tears as she averted her eyes and stared hard at her coffee table.

"Sakura…I'm sorry."

She laughed shakily, and shook her head. "Why are you apologizing, silly? It's not your fault. It isn't anyone's fault. This is a part of the typical Shinobi lifestyle. It's what we do," her tone had reduced to that of a mere whisper as she said the last part. She took a deep breath and finally looked at him. "It's not I'll sit on my ass and waste time while you're there. By the time you come back, I'll be an even more kick-ass ninja."

Itachi chuckled almost sadly. "I look forward to it."

"Be sure to send letters, okay? And don't go falling for some other woman."

Itachi stilled and her heart stopped beating for a second. He exhaled loudly and looked at her intensely. "About that. Sakura, I…I don't want you to wait."

Sakura looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "Wait? For what?"

"For me."

* * *

**_Ino's Apartment 11:30 pm_**

Ino twirled happily in front of her huge, floor length mirror, admiring her lilac skirt, something she had to haggle for _a lot_. But it was worth it. Suddenly, her phone rang and she skipped over to it curiously. She froze when she saw the caller id, and quickly made a grab for the phone.

"Hello? Sakura? What what what? Is everything okay?" Ino panicked as she fired questions at her best friend. Something was wrong, and she-somehow-just _knew_ it.

There was a short pause as she waited- no she _hoped_, for Sakura to assure her that everything was perfect and she just had a nice, steamy encounter with her Uchiha, and couldn't wait till morning to give her the details. But as soon as Sakura started speaking, she knew that wasn't the case.

_"Every…everything is okay, I think. I'm not sure. Are you free right now?" _

"Of course I'm free, sweetie," Ino could practically feel the sad, miserable vibes over the phone. Just _what _had happened?

_"Oh. Well, do you think I can come over to stay tonight? I have a mission in the morning, which you know, and I thought we could have some gossip time before I leave."_

And it was confirmed. Sakura _hated _gossip almost as much as Ino herself loved it.

"Sure. Come right over," she said as cheerfully as she could without letting Sakura know that she _knew_. _'If that stupid Uchiha did something already, ANBU Captain or not, I'll kick his ass!'_

_"Thanks, Ino. I'll be there in ten minutes."_

Ino ran to her kitchen and took out two bowls and spoons. Next, she rummaged through her cupboard and took out a packet of marshmallows, and cookies. She opened her freezer and took out the new brick of 'Cookies and Cream' ice-cream she'd bought today.

Just as she finished placing all the stuff on her living room table, her doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Sakura, with a smile on her face. Though, it was a fake one. Ino had to restrain herself from pulling her friend into a bear hug.

"Hey, Pig. Is that skirt new?" Sakura tried to act normal. Honestly, she just really needed her friend at the moment. And obviously, Ino knew that.

"Cut the crap, Forehead. Come in, and tell me what's wrong. And, yes. The skirt is new and I know I look fabulous."

Sakura gave small, _real _smile as she entered the apartment, kicked off her slippers, and sank down on the unbelievably comfortable and big sofa.

Ino sat down with her and grabbed the cookies, just as Sakura picked up the packet of marshmallows. She popped one into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully, before beginning. "I was at my apartment, packing for tomorrow's mission. Then Itachi came out of nowhere and…" She told Ino about whatever Itachi had told her, and paused when she reached the part where he told her not to wait for him. She blinked back tears as she told her friend the next part.

_Flashback_

_"Not…wait for you? Itachi, what do you mean?" Sakura choked out. This couldn't be happening. _

_"Sakura, you know, I care a lot. But I cannot guarantee nothing will happen if I meet someone else while I'm there. Three years is long time." Itachi looked at her seriously while she stared at him. _

_"And I do not want to hold you back from living your life, and enjoying it completely. I have no right to ask you to wait for me, because the life of a shinobi is a short one. You must enjoy it to the fullest. There is also a chance I may not return from the mission –alive. The criminals we are dealing with are dangerous, and I cannot promise you that I will be completely safe." _

_He started to worry when she didn't reply. "Sakura, do you understand what I'm saying?" Sakura looked at him, and he felt his heart squeeze in his chest yet again. _

_"I do. Of course I do. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go and sleep. You should too. We both have missions in the morning."_

_Itachi frowned at Sakura's neutral tone. He knew she was hurt, but he didn't want her to push him away. "Sakura-"_

_"No. Please, just stop talking. I understand what you told me. I really do. But I need you to leave right now." _

_Itachi looked at her, and she winced as she saw the sadness in his eyes that mirrored her own. "Very well, then. I'll leave." _

_She walked him to her door, and they both stopped when they reached it. Itachi opened the door and turned to face Sakura. He looked at her face, trying to memorize every detail, while she did the same with his. Finally, he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. _

_"Take care of yourself, Sakura. I...I will think of you often." _

_Sakura smiled sadly and said," I'll miss you too, Itachi. Take care." _

_End Flashback_

**'Hey, it happens. We're strong. And you have other problems- like your clan and bloodline, for instance.' **

_'Yeah, I know…'_

Ino, for once, wasn't sure what to say to her friend. Okay, she did, but her heart was breaking for her and she finally pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Sakura. I'm so sorry."

Sakura smiled sadly, eyes shining with tears, but she couldn't speak just yet.

"It happens. It's unfair, but it happens. You just have to move past it." Sakura choked and nodded.

* * *

**_Konoha Gates, 7:55 am. _**

Sakura stared outside the gates and frowned. She'd forgotten to inform her teammates about the timings. Damn.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" Well, at least someone else told them. She smiled her two teammates as they walked up to her. Sasuke immediately noticed the dark bags under eyes and frowned. Naruto was oblivious.

"The old hag told us to meet you at the gates at eight. We were early, see?" Naruto chatted excitedly.

Sakura chuckled and nodded. That's when Naruto noticed the weak smile, and the hidden emotion in her eyes. Well, hidden to others.

"What's wrong?" Naruto leaned in, uncharacteristically serious. Sasuke stepped closer as well.

"Nothing, guys!" Sakura tried to assure them, but failed miserably when their frowns deepened. "I'll...tell you later. When we stop for a break." They weren't happy, but nodded nonetheless.

Kakashi arrived soon with Ryuu. "Good morning, my cute little former students!" His happy gaze stopped at Sakura, as he observed her carefully. _'Well, looks like we have another mission after this one. This one's going to be bloody.' _Someone had done something to Sakura. Now, he just had to find out what, who, and then dish out the punishment.

Sakura wilted under Kakashi's now intense gaze, and mouthed _'later'_. He nodded as Ryuu greeted them politely.

"Well, it's time to head out. Let's go, chipmunks!"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading the chapter. Please review :) Take care!_**


	16. Home Is Where The Family Is

**_AN-I know my chapters are pretty short, and after that really long break, I'm going to update pretty often. Balance is important after all. _**

**_To all the reviewers, Thank you :) I get them in emails, therefore I'm not able to reply, but I'm thankful that you take time out to do it, because it means a lot to me. A lot. So, thanks guys! You're awesome._**

* * *

**_Chapter 16- Home Is Where The Family Is_**

"I still can't believe he called us _chipmunks_," Sasuke grumbled as Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"Get over it. He's just going senile in his old age," she said, only to smile innocently when Kakashi turned to give her a mournful look. Sasuke tried to observe his pink-haired teammate without being creepy, but he wasn't very successful.

"Teme! I know Sakura-chan is very pretty, but you don't have to stare at her!" Naruto yelled obnoxiously.

Sakura snorted as Sasuke's face did a perfect imitation of a ripe tomato. But her smile faltered all of a sudden at how much he resembled his brother and she had to look away, which did not go unnoticed by either of her teammates. They'd come far, and they were still together. Granted, they didn't go on many missions together after becoming Jonin but their teamwork was legendary. And to accomplish that, they had to know each other better than they knew themselves.

They spent the next two hours in silence, till they decided to take a short break. Ryuu got out of his carriage to stretch his legs, while the carriage driver brought out some hay for the horses. The former went and lay down under a particularly big tree to take a nap, knowing that the team needed some privacy.

"So, Sakura. Mind telling us what's wrong?" Kakashi asked cheerfully. Sakura gulped and gestured for them to sit down. The team sat down as Sakura took out six Instant Ramen Packs from her bag, and the other three took out flasks.

**'How much are you going to tell them?'**

_'Honestly, I know their reactions aren't going to be pretty. But they need to know.'_

Sakura gulped and looked at Naruto first, who gave her an encouraging smile. She took a deep breath and started.

"Itachi and I started dating, and broke up yesterday."

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?"

"Oh…God."

"Knew it. Well, not the second part."

Naruto and Sasuke turned to glare at Kakashi, who just shrugged nonchalantly. "It was kind of obvious." _'And I also heard her tell Ino about it.'_ But he didn't mention that because he really didn't want his ass pounded into the earth for eavesdropping.

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON. BUT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL _US_. YOUR _FAMILY_."

Sasuke looked pale- even more so than usual. "You broke up. Why?"

They grew alarmed when Sakura's lower lip quivered slightly. She took a shuddering breath and told them everything. She watched as their faces grew paler by the second. Though, she wasn't really sure about Kakashi, but he didn't look very happy. She told them everything that had happened till the part where she called Ino.

"I…Sakura-chan…I'm sorry," Naruto's eyes looked suspiciously glassy as he pulled the sister of his heart into a tight hug. Kakashi put a hand on Sakura's head, but Sasuke didn't move a muscle. Naruto looked up at him warily.

"Teme…?"

"Sakura, you've put me in a very difficult position," Sasuke muttered, running a hand agitatedly though his hair.

Sakura puller back from her hug to look at him confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I don't know whether I should yell at you for not telling us everything as soon as it happened, or kick my brother's ass for telling you _not to wait for him._"

Sakura giggled slightly as Sasuke pulled her away from Naruto only to pull her into another hug. "I don't think you could kick his ass."

"I could try," he mumbled against her hair before sighing. "I'm sorry." Sakura withdrew slightly to look at him.

"For what?"

"I don't know. For my brother's idiocy? Hell, _he_ was supposed to be the _genius_."

"But as hard as it is, wasn't it the right thing to do?" Sakura whispered, looking at the ground.

"You could have tried. You _should have_ tried," Naruto said determinedly. Kakashi nodded thoughtfully.

"You could have exchanged letters, through the messenger birds or even your summons. And if you wanted to look at each other too badly, you could always learn that jutsu from Tsunade."

"But what if he meets someone else?" Sakura said, her heart clenching at the thought.

Sasuke snorted and shook his head. "Have you _met _my brother? He's not exactly a player."

"Then why did he…?" Sakura asked her dark-haired teammate. "If he wanted out of the relationship, he could have just said so."

Sasuke looked at her with a rueful smile on his face. "He probably thought it was the right thing to do, because he's someone that wouldn't want you to put your life on hold for him. Or be in a difficult relationship."

He chuckled slightly at the expression of dawning comprehension on her face. Naruto just looked confused as Kakashi face-palmed.

* * *

**_Konoha_**

"UCHIHA!" A beautiful blonde woman yelled as she slammed the doors of _Shots! _open. It was well known that this was Shisui's favorite bar. She hadn't seen the guy since that time at Ichiraku's, since they'd had to reschedule their dinner because of some family reunion at his place.

"Err. Hey…Ino?" Sure enough, Shisui was sitting right in front of her.

"A word, please. In private," Ino ground out, looking extremely ticked off. Itachi had left in the morning, but she could always talk to his best friend. Or shout.

She dragged him to a corner booth, and though the others couldn't hear what was said in the next five minutes, they knew it wasn't good because it involved the pissed off Yamanaka and a rather scared Uchiha.

"Itachi did _what_? Are you sure?" Shisui couldn't believe this. His cousin had told him about the mission last night, but he did not tell him that he had hooked up and broken up with Sakura within _one day_.

"Yes, of course I'm sure!" Ino wanted to throttle the stupid Uchiha. Too bad he was on such a long mission. _'No matter. Revenge can wait,' _she thought evilly. Shisui gulped and banged his head on the table.

"I can't believe he'd do something like this," he groaned out loud. Ino huffed and nodded.

"I know. He should be punished."

"Honestly, I don't know how we can fix this," Shisui whispered softly. Ino looked at him and sighed. Why did Itachi have to be all self-righteous and do stupid things he'd regret anyway?

"We can't. They both are off on missions right now, and Itachi's mission will take years. Who knows what'll happen by the time he comes back."

They looked at each other sadly, because they knew better than anyone else how much their best friends actually liked each other.

* * *

**_With Team 7 and the carriage_**

"Sakura, you don't look too good. I think you should get into the carriage," Kakashi suggested as he looked at the bags under her eyes and her sluggish pace. The other two males agreed.

"Ah, yes. Sakura-san, I don't think you slept too well last night. I think you should look your best while meeting your long-lost family, yes?" Ryuu asked pleasantly. Sakura frowned at that.

**'Who knows, they might even refuse to accept you as a family member because of your zombie-like appearance.'**

She growled lowly but nodded and got into the carriage, and sat down on the seat opposite to the one Ryuu was occupying. The seats were surprisingly comfortable. It didn't take long before she dozed off, curled up on the long seat.

* * *

**_Unknown Location_**

Sakura blinked blearily as she tried to figure out where they'd reached. She looked at Naruto, the one that had woke her up.

"Sakura-chan, we're here."

**_Okay, so The Haruno Compound Entrance_**

"Who does there?" A deep voice asked. Sakura got up, and Naruto helped her out the carriage. She looked up as the owner of the voice, a tall, bulky man with shocking red hair started at her appearance, his jaw hanging open.

"Me-Mebuki?" he choked out.

* * *

**_Review people! I need some positive feedback and constructive criticism to be motivated enough to write. I'm too lazy. Seriously. _**

**_The separation between Itachi and Sakura will give Sakura time to develop her abilities, so she can get all strong without any distractions. It's cruel, but hahaha. _**


	17. The Ancient Haruno

**_I want to go back to kindergarten. Seriously. I miss the simpler times. _**

**_To all the people who reviewed- I LOVE YOU. Yes, every single one of you. You are all superstars. Thank you so much :)_**

**_Oh, and I'd forgotten about this completely- _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Seriously, I don't, as much as I'd like to. Maybe one day…_**

* * *

**_Chapter 17- The Ancient Haruno_**

_"Me…Mebuki?" he choked._

"Uh, no. I'm sorry. I'm not Mebuki," Sakura replied awkwardly. The man had just stepped out from a small guard box of sorts, that was just outside the huge gates, which had two lamps on each side.

**'I wonder what it's like on the inside.'**

"Oh. Forgive me, I mistook you for someone else," the man replied, disappointment clearly visible in his eyes.  
_'That happens a lot these days,'_ Sakura thought wryly. "That's alright." He smiled and his gaze shifted to her companions.

Ryuu stepped forward with a pleasant smile on his face. "Hello, Kai. How come you're on guard duty tonight?"

Kai looked at Ryuu and grinned. "Hey, Ryuu-sama. Long time no see." Then, with a grimace, he said, "I volunteered. Long story, you don't want to know. Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Does it have anything to do with a certain someone called Miyuki?" Ryuu said with a knowing smile, and chuckled at the blush on Kai's face. "We're here to visit the elders. This young lady here is Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura and her teammates waited for the man to respond, and Naruto stepped up to stand next to her.

Kai stared at him for a few seconds before looking at Sakura, gesturing for her to step forward into the glow of the lamps. She did, and his eyes widened at once.

"It can't be-I-_How?_"Kai asked hoarsely. "My God, the resemblance…" Sakura winced at his pained tone.

Ryuu sighed and nodded. "I know. That's why I visited your library the last time I was here."

Kai scrambled backwards and ran to his guard box. Sakura craned her neck as she tried to see what he was doing, and observed as he made a few handseals and pressed his right hand onto a surface. A small door appeared in the middle of the gates.

_'What the hell?' _A glance at her teammates showed that they found it strange too. Kai chuckled at their expressions.

"Oh, the huge gates are just to intimidate people," he explained. They sweat-dropped and nodded. Sasuke looked a bit apprehensive as he followed his best friends (though he'd slit his own throat before saying the term _best friends _out loud) inside. It was dead-silent on the inside.n Kakashi snickered at his minions' suspicious expressions and smacked Naruto's head. He screamed girlishly and jumped into Sakura's arms, who just looked surprised. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto by his hair, before peeling him of off of Sakura and dropping him on the ground. They looked around at the compound.

There was a long path leading to a big house in front of them, and they could easily see smaller ones behind it (though, they were comparatively bigger than the average houses) and it seemed as if they were built around something. They heard a strange noise and looked back to see the doors closing and Kai smiling at them.

**'We could be killed right now, and no one would ever find us.'**

_'Shut it.'_

"Well, this looks nice. Who knows Sakura, maybe your parents left you a lot of money. Then maybe you could support your poor old teacher too," Kakashi said, eyes twinkling in the dark. Sakura glared at him and lifted right hand menacingly, curling it into a tight fist.

"I don't know about that. The only old teacher I have is just old, not poor," Sakura snapped at him as she conveniently forgot that Tsunade, despite her appearance, was old as well. But it was true; Kakashi's father had left him a small fortune, and he himself had earned a lot of money over the years. He hardly went on shopping sprees, and the only thing he indulged in was the Icha Icha collection. But he was stingy as hell. Anyway, back to the Haruno compound.

"If you could just follow me," Kai said as he started walking towards the big house. "This is the main house. The elders of our clan reside here."

"Oh. Umm, who's Mebuki?" Sakura asked curiously as she walked beside him.

Kai faltered slightly but continued to walk. "She was a member of the Haruno clan. She died during a conflict that happened a few years back."

"The one between the sisters? Kiyoshi and Kimiko?" Sakura asked hesitatingly.

"Who told you about that?" Kai asked sharply. Ryuu cleared his throat as Sakura smiled sheepishly. Looking slightly relieved, Kai nodded. "That's fine. I was just worried that the information had gotten out somehow. Well, at least you know about that. We can skip over to the part about who you are."

Sakura nodded and they started climbing the few steps. Kai knocked on the door twice and waited for a response.

"Coming!" came a muffled response. An old-no, _ancient_ looking lady opened the door and glared at them. She was wearing deep purple robes, and she had pure white hair. But her eyes were a startling shade of deep blue. Sakura, who was at the front, heard Naruto's _"Oh my God, is she from the Dark Ages?"_ and wanted to smack him across the face. But the old lady gasped as she looked at Sakura, placing a hand over her heart.

"Oh my…"she rasped faintly. Sakura looked alarmed as the lady started swaying. She heard Sasuke saying something along the lines of _"Now you've done it Dobe! You gave her a heart attack!"_

"Ma'am? It's alright, I'm a medic. Here, let me help," Sakura grabbed her shoulders and tried to steady her, when Kai coughed loudly, and shook his head when she looked at him.

"Nothing's happening to her. She just likes drama a bit too much," he told them. Sakura looked back just in time to see the old lady straighten up and glare at Kai.

"Shut up, brat. Weren't you on guard duty tonight? And who are these people? We don't need sacrifices tonight, but maybe we could save them till tomorrow," she said, and chuckled wickedly when Naruto gulped and tried to hide behind Kakashi.

"Sensei, you don't have many years left, but I do!" Naruto cried as he pushed Kakashi towards the old lady. Even Sasuke looked slightly disturbed. Sakura read the old lady's expression correctly and laughed along with Kai. Ryuu smiled as well and said, "Lady Yui, you are as lively as ever."

"Ah, Ryuu. So you're the one who's brought them here. Well, come in then," the old lady, Lady Yui, led them in and gestured for them to take their footwear off.

"Now, anybody care to tell me where you found this stray Haruno? Or would you like to tell me yourself, girl? "

* * *

**_With Itachi, at his camp_**

"You will get all the details as soon as we reach the mansion. For now, you should get some rest," Misaki told Itachi before turning and walking over to her tent. Itachi did not respond as he continued to stare at the fire.

_'I did the right thing. I think. Maybe I should have consulted Shisui first, he knows more about these things. But no, Sakura shouldn't have to wait for me. I mean, in the worst-case scenario, I'd be killed during the mission and that would hurt her even more. If she's willing, then we could try once I return.' _

Itachi sighed and buried his face in his hands. He had done the right thing, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He wasn't completely inhuman, as many people believed. He had been happy after so long, even if it was just for a few hours. He had left (escaped) from his house before his mother had woken up, because he did not want to be the one to tell her and get smacked around with a newspaper. That, and saying it out loud would hurt more.

_'She looked so crushed…' _Itachi had made her cry. He knew it, because he had watched over her as she rushed off to her friend's house, making sure she reached safely. Maybe he could check on her? But he didn't know if she had reached her destination.

_'It would take my summons a few hours to reach her, anyway.' _Itachi nodded resolutely and took out a blank scroll and pen.

_'Sakura…_

_I am not quite sure if you have…'_

* * *

**_Hey, you. How are you? Is everything alright? _**

**_Pleeeaaaase let me know what you thought? Review people. Reviews are my fuel. My cookies. My source of motivation. _**

**_I'm going to update as much as possible, because peoplez- COLLEGE IS GOING TO START. DAMN. I'M ALL GROWN-UP. HAA._**

**_Anyway, review please. Hope you liked it! *grin*_**


	18. What's With The Pink Hair & Green Eyes?

**_Reviewers, thank you thank you thank you :)_**

**_I know you guys really want to know what Itachi's letter says, but that won't be mentioned right away. Heh. Some of you want me to make the chapters longer, so I'll try my best. Promise. :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 18- What's With The Pink Hair And Green Eyes?_**

"I see," Yui murmured, and sipped her tea quietly. Sakura watched her expression nervously. They were sitting around the table, in what looked like a living room.

Yui set her cup down and sighed. "The rest of the clan is going to have a fit."

"Why?" Naruto asked, bewildered. "They should be happy Sakura-chan's not dead!"

"It's not that, brat. It's the nasty circumstances of her supposed death," Yui said, conflict evident in her eyes.

"What circumstances?" Sasuke asked sharply. Sakura looked slightly distressed and he didn't want her to freak out.

"Did it have something to do with the clash between those two sisters?" Kakashi asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Uh, I told them about that," Ryuu informed Yui quickly upon seeing her shocked expression.

"Oh. Well, yes. It did," Yui admitted.

"May I ask what happened?" Sakura whispered softly. Yui looked at her and nodded solemnly.

"Let's start with the fact that Sakura was Kiyoshi and Kimiko's cousin," On seeing their unsurprised expressions, she continued. "She was a strange baby."

"How so?" Ryuu asked, intrigued.

"It was the combination of her eyes and hair. Now, don't get me wrong. Pink hair isn't all that uncommon in this clan, but pink hair with green eyes…it wasn't seen before. I'm sure you were told about the elemental abilities our clan possesses," Yui paused at that and they all nodded. "Usually, those favored by fire have pink, red, brown or golden hair. But they usually have dark, grey or golden eyes. And dark includes black and brown. Sometimes they have violet eyes, but it's rare."

Sakura frowned. "But I have green eyes." Yui snorted and shook her head.

"My point exactly. Usually, those favored by water have blue, green or silver hair, and blue, green or even violet eyes- violet eyes were possessed by both sides. Your features confused even us, and we're supposed to be the wise ones."

"I wonder why. But I always knew our little flower was special," Kakashi stated with a hint of pride in his tone. Naruto nodded eagerly and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes. The thing was that the clan had been divided into two separate sides at the time, and some of the clan members were outraged and bewildered at the fact that you, Sakura, were the one Haruno they did not know what to do with," she explained. "They even believed that your parents had done some sort of trickery to get out of the whole conflict. You confused them. The only reason you weren't terminated was because both your cousins loved you, even Kiyoshi. Anyone that dared to come near you with ill-intentions was quickly dealt with. That was, perhaps, the only thing the sisters agreed on. "

"I'm…flattered?" Sakura said dryly. Yui chuckled and patted her hand. "Wait a minute, I've seen a picture of my parents. My mother- she had red hair and blue eyes. My father, had the exact same combination as I do!" Yui frowned at that, remembering something.

"I remember that phase. Idiotic kids," she grumbled and looked up to meet Sakura's confused face. "Sorry, kid. But your parents were idiots. You see, there were certain rumors going around in the clan, which said that you…you weren't your parents' child. Some believed you had been taken in, and some believed your mother had an affair. Your parents took those words to heart, and went and…dear god. They bought contact lenses."

"Wha-seriously?" Naruto blurted out and regretted it when he saw Sakura's frozen expression.

**'Hahahaha.'**

"Why would they _do_ that?" Sakura choked out. The old lady looked at her with sympathy in her eyes.

"To show everyone else that you really were their child. Your father had pink hair, and your mother had pink, but they both had grey and violet eyes respectively. Apparently, the contacts didn't work like they were supposed to, and somehow resulted in blue. Like I said, they were idiots."

"And I looked nothing like them," Sakura whispered.

**'Not true.'**

"Of course you did," Yui said sharply. "Girl, anyone with eyes could see that. You are _definitely_ your parents' kid. Anyway, moving on…where was I?"

"My…safety was the only thing Kiyoshi and Kimiko agreed on."

"Yes. But then you were killed. And the sisters had no reason left to hold back."

"Oh. Right," Sakura sat frozen. "How did I supposedly die?"

"Your parents were killed. Actually, they were murdered. We still don't know who killed them. Your bloodied blankets were found near their bodies," Yui whispered the last part.

"_Who_ killed them? _How_ did I reach Konoha? Who took me? _Who?_" What if her parents' killers were the ones that brought her to Konoha? All this time…she'd met her team, her friends, because of _them_.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Sakura."

Naruto looked Sakura sadly and wrapped an arm around her. "We'll find out. Right, Sakura-chan?" Yui smiled at that.

"Ah, Lady Yui. We also wanted to know which element…favors Sakura," Kakashi told her politely. Yui lit up at that.

"Of course! There's a process behind that. We'll go to the lake tomorrow, after you meet everyone. You'll know then."

"Lake? What lake?" Sakura asked curiously.

Yui smiled mysteriously. "You'll see."

* * *

**_Uchiha Compound, 11:00 pm_**

"I cannot believe that idiotic son of mine!" Mikoto shrieked, slamming a fist onto the table. Fugaku, thankful that his teacup was in his hand and not on the table, sipped quietly.

_'Though, Mikoto is right. Foolish boy,' _he mused to himself, ignoring the fact that he would have done the same.

"If he wasn't sure what to do, he should have come to me! What else am I here for?" Mikoto cried dramatically. It was no secret that Mikoto had her heart set on getting dark-haired, green-eyed grandchildren. Now her son had destroyed that little dream of hers.

"And he left without saying goodbye. He just _left,_" Mikoto's tone had reduced to a mere whisper. "What if something happens? He just left."

Fugaku frowned and moved closer to his wife, pulling her into a hug. "Miko-chan, he's Uchiha Itachi. He's _our_ son. Nothing will happen."

Mikoto smiled half-heartedly at the nickname he used only when they were alone. "You're right. I just…"

"Shh. I know, I know."

* * *

**_Haruno Compound, 8:00 am_**

"It's time to get up, kiddies!" Kakashi watched, amused as Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he stared at the ceiling, while Sakura groaned and turned over. Naruto didn't move a muscle, and Kakashi looked disgusted as he noticed the small puddle of drool near his open mouth.

"I said, WAKE UP, you lazy idiots. We have to go to that secret lake place, remember? _And_ there's ramen for breakfast," Kakashi smirked as he said the last part, turning to open the door completely.

Sasuke and Sakura sat up slowly and looked at Naruto who was in the other corner of the room. Sleeping next to Naruto ensured waking up with bruised ribs and drool on your clothes, so they just made him sleep in a corner or on the floor during missions. Naruto's nose twitched slightly as the scent of ramen wafted in. Sakura was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when a flash of orange came into and passed her line of vision. Sasuke blinked as all of a sudden, their blond teammate wasn't in the room anymore. They decided to clean up before going for breakfast, and Kakashi nodded before stepping out of the room.

_Fifteen minutes later_

"How are you holding up? Sasuke asked quietly as he watched Sakura run a brush through her hair quickly.

"Honestly? I'm nervous," Sakura mumbled before putting the brush away and turning to see Sasuke staring at her almost intensely.

"I don't blame you," he said as they stepped out and he closed the door behind them. "It's your first time meeting your _family_, at least for you. They just thought you were dead all this while, only to find out you were alive and well in another region." She nodded and hesitated outside the dining room. Sasuke reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

**'What was THAT?' **

'_Seriously.'_

"They'll love you. There's no way anyone _cannot_ love you." Before she had the chance to look surprised at his statement, he reached out and pushed the door open.

"Here she is! Our long lost little Haruno." That was Lady Yui. Sakura's eyes were wide as she took in the sight of the five unfamiliar faces in the room.

"She looks exactly like her mother."

"No, idiot. Mebuki's hair was _red_."

"I agree with Ayame. Dye her hair red, and she'll look exactly like Mebuki."

"But the shape of her eyes! Just like Kizashi's eyes."

"My, she's grown up into a beautiful lady. We're glad you're alive, Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-chan? You just met her!" Naruto protested before Kakashi smacked his head.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open. A young boy of about eight was panting as he leaned against the door. "Lady Kin, Lady Kikyo! The people in-"The boy broke off as he gaped at Sakura before bouncing up and down slightly. "Is that her? She's _so_ pretty!"

"Ahem. Please continue, Shinta," A middle-aged woman with long brown hair tied into a braid, said sternly. She had clear, gray eyes.

Shinta blushed and mumbled an apology. "The clan members have assembled in the hall. They are waiting for you."

"Oh, that just won't do," the brown haired lady turned to Sakura and smiled kindly. "I'm Kin, one of the elders. It's lovely to see you alive, Sakura. I'm afraid I have to leave now, but I'll see you once you return from the Haruno lake. Good luck." With that she turned and walked out, Shinta at her heels, glancing back to look at Sakura.

"I have to go to. Damn, I really wanted to see it too," at Sakura's lost expression, she grinned and introduced herself. "I'm Kikyo. I was inducted into the council this year, that's why I'm not an old lady." Kikyo had long, pale blue hair with forest green eyes. She looked to be in her early thirties. "Well, have fun!" With that she swiftly walked out of the room.

"I…well, that was interesting," Sakura said brightly. At least they were nice. And they seemed to like her too.

A man with light green hair and dark blue eyes chuckled and said, "I like her. Hello, Sakura. I'm Yusuke."

"And I'm Kaname," Another, albeit younger man, said pleasantly. He had short brown hair with bright, sharp gold eyes.

"And I'm Kenji, my dear," That was an elderly man, with pure white hair and kind, light green eyes.

"They are all a part of the Haruno council," Yui explained softly. Sakura nodded and bowed deeply.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Sakura said politely.

Kaname grinned. "Aw, Sakura. I was pretty young at the time, but this isn't the first time I'm meeting you. We all have met you before. No need to be so polite kid, you're family."

**'….'**

_'I know.'_ She was touched, and her heart warmed at his words. She smiled widely and nodded.

"Now eat up. You need your strength for where we're about to go," Kenji told her, smiling when she gulped and sat down.

_'I'm finally going to find out.'_

* * *

**_Did you like it? Ahaha. I hope you did. _**

**_We're finally going to find out about Sakura's elemental abilities in the next chapter, AND we're going to find out what Itachi wrote in that letter of his. Stay tuned, and please review :)_**


	19. The Haruno Lake And It's Residents

**_Kind of late, but here it is! _**

**_To all the lovely people that reviewed: Thank you and I love you :* Your reviews mean the world to me, guys. Thank you. _**

**_So, I got all your suggestions for her elements. And counted the votes. So yes, here it is. Read on to find out._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Really, I don't._**

**_Those-carrots: I received your latest review telling me to update, just I was getting ready to post this chapter! MAGIC. Hahaha. _**

* * *

**_Chapter 19- The Haruno Lake And It's Residents_**

"This place is kinda creepy."

"Admit it. Bugs freak you out, dobe."

"They do _not._ This place is weird, okay?" Naruto snapped at his best friend. "I haven't even seen some of these plants and insects before." They were walking through a thick forest at the moment, slowly but surely heading towards the lake, according to Yui. Naruto gaped as a large insect that looked like a cross between a dragon fly and a frog flew by. Sasuke was carrying a big picnic basket, while Naruto carried a soft, pale blue and big picnic blanket.

Sakura sighed, and Kakashi chuckled embarrassedly. Yui smirked somewhat evilly and turned to comment. "Oh, of course you haven't. Since these particular species have been bred around the lake, they're a lot more dangerous than your average plants and animals."

Naruto and Sasuke froze and looked at each other. Kenji smiled and shook his head, directing his green eyes towards Yui reproachfully. "Don't scare the young lads, Lady Yui. They're new to the Haruno Clan grounds after all," he said softly, before turning to reassure the frozen blond and wary looking Uchiha. "Don't worry, they're harmless. They won't do anything to harm you."

"We're not scared," Sasuke said at once, even as his shoulders relaxed and Naruto gave a relieved sigh. He skipped ahead to join Sakura, and threw an arm around her shoulders cheerfully.

"So, are you excited Sakura-chan? We're going to find out which element you can control!" Naruto babbled excitedly. Sakura laughed and nodded.

_'I swear, he's more excited about it than I am.' _

**'Word.' **

_'…Right.'_

Sasuke joined Kakashi's side and observed Sakura quietly. Kakashi noticed and smirked. "Don't stare at her, Sasuke. You're making it too obvious."

Sasuke reddened slightly and sputtered angrily. "I was just _observing_."

"Sure." At that moment, Yui turned to Kakashi and raised an eyebrow.

"So, Hatake Kakashi. Are you single?"

There was a long moment of silence, which was broken by Naruto choking on his own spit. Kakashi gaped at the old lady silently, while Sakura tried to muffle her snickers. Kenji looked highly amused.

It was Sasuke who replied. "Kakashi? Single? Of course he is. He's always single," he said a bit too smoothly.

"Yeah, he's like, the Eternal Bachelor of Konoha," Naruto said, adding his two cents.

"Exactly. He's just never found the right woman. That, or he's gay or asexual," Sakura mused out loud. Yui nodded and turned back to face ahead. Kakashi glared at his former minions sulkily.

"Why'd you ask, though?" Sakura asked Yui curiously.

"Kikyo wanted to know," Yui replied curtly.

"Did she, now?" Kenji murmured lowly.

**'That was the one with light blue hair and green eyes, right?'**

_'Yeah. She's pretty.'_

Naruto whistled and looked at Kakashi slyly. "Kikyo, huh? She's really cute, sensei."

Kakashi, ignoring Naruto's lecherous grin and Sasuke's knowing smirk, nodded towards the front. "Looks like we're here."

Naruto's head swiveled towards the lake and he stopped walking at once. "_Whoa_." Sasuke agreed silently, and Sakura murmured a soft '_what the hell?' _The forest had ended, and they stepped onto soft sand

"Kiddies, welcome to the Haruno Lake," Yui declared, smirking silently at their shocked expressions, as Kenji laughed at them. The lake was huge, divided by a long bridge in the middle. The bridge had a square platform in the middle. But the part that shocked Team 7 was the color of the lake. Or rather, the colors of the lake. The water on the left of the bridge was a bright and clear blue, and just looking at it made Sakura want to jump in. The water on the right side of the bridge was red, like someone had mixed in _a lot_ of blood.

**_A/N: _****_The blue part-imagine the water looks like what you see in Maldives. As for the red, it's like of like a diluted blood mixture, but it's very clear. _**

"Lady Yui, what is that?" Sakura whispered. Yui, interpreting her expression correctly, patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"No, it's not blood. Now, are you ready?" Yui asked firmly. Sakura looked at her and nodded. Yui shook her head.

"Clear you mind and heart child. Leave all your thoughts and worries here, on the land." Sakura hesitated and looked at her teammates.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We'll be right here, waiting," Naruto announced with a thumbs up. He spread the pale blue blanket and flopped down, and started going through the picnic basket they had brought along. Sasuke, for once, smiled at her and sat down next to Naruto. Kakashi ruffled her hair, his eye crinkling as he smiled. "You can do it. We'll be proud of you, no matter which element you get."

"Thanks guys," Sakura said, smiling warmly. She turned to face the lake and inhaled slowly.

**'Ready?**'

_'Totally.'_

She exhaled and looked at Yui, who grinned at her. "You see the platform in the middle of the bridge? You have to sit on that. Here take this," she handed a folded tatami mat to Sakura. "You have to meditate until it happens."

"Until what happens?"

"Until you're ready to know which element favors you," Kenji said simply. "Now, shoo. Go meditate." Sakura straightened up and nodded. She started walking towards the platform with her head held high.

"Ne, old lady. How much time will this thing take?" Naruto asked as he munched on potato chips. Sasuke took out a ham and tomato sandwich, and took a bite while he waited for Yui to answer. Yui and Kenji sat down as well. Kakashi continued to stand as he watched Sakura walk towards the platform.

"It depends on Sakura. It could be done within an hour, or it could take the whole day." Kakashi sat down at that.

"WHAT?"

Sakura stepped onto the bamboo platform and spread the tatami mat. As soon as she sat down and got into the meditating posture, she stared at the clear sky.

_'How exactly do I go about this? Should I meditate like usual or what?'_

**'That won't do. Close your eyes first. Clear your mind.'**

Sakura blinked at inner's voice and closed her eyes, and inhaled softly, before exhaling. She worked on clearing her mind for another minute or so.

**'Focus on the energy around you. The energy of the lake. You should be able to hear it.' **

_'Hear what?'_

**'Shh.' Listen.'**

Sakura breathed in the fresh air and focused on her surroundings. She focused and focused for what seemed like hours before she heard it.

_'Voices.'_

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around to see small, twinkling lights around her. She could hear voices coming from within the blobs of light. She tried to touch one but it evaded her hand.

_'I swear I just heard a giggle.'_

She looked back at her teammates and Yui but couldn't see the land anymore. All she could see was the double-colored lake divided by the bridge, which seemed to go on endlessly.

She stood up at once, and started running towards the supposed land. She ran for almost ten minutes before she stopped and looked around with wide eyes. Forget reaching the land, she still couldn't even see it. She turned back and gasped sharply. The platform was right in front of her.

"What's going _on_?" she shrieked.

**'Don't panic. I'm here, Sakura.'**

_'Inner? What's happening? Wait-genjutsu?"_

**'No-'**

Sakura formed the standard seal and shouted, "Kai!" Nothing happened, and she tried again with the same result. She balled her fists in frustration. She stepped onto the platform and closed her eyes, when the air shifted around her.

"My, my. You're an impatient one, aren't you?" A feminine, silky voice murmured and Sakura opened her eyes to see a mermaid.

**'That's not a mermaid, idiot. She has legs.'**

The beautiful lady- if she could be called that, somehow the woman seemed less human than most- had big, gray eyes framed by long blue and luscious eyelashes. She had waist-length blue hair, which seemed to be decorated with small pearls. She wore a simple navy blue kimono, but Sakura was pretty sure the lady could outshine women wearing the most expensive kimonos.

"Who are you?" Sakura blurted out and cursed inwardly. _'It's like I'm Naruto.'_

The lady chuckled and actually replied, to Sakura's surprise. "You may call me Mizuchi."

_'I thought Mizuchi was male.'_

"Child, I am not the Mizuchi from your Japanese myths. I am Mizuchi of the Haruno Clan," she clarified. Sakura instinctively bowed and smiled when she straightened up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Um, what's going on?" she asked right away. Mizuchi chuckled before turning to one of the blobs of light, which dived into the water.

"Before we get to that, you have to meet someone else."

"Who?"

"Me." Sakura turned to find a man standing right behind her. The man had piercing blue eyes with spiky…pink hair?

**'Wow. Never knew the guy had pink hair.'**

"You may call me Kōjin. I am from your clan as well."

"Wait, you're…? Are you both _Gods_?"

They glanced at each other and Kōjin smirked. "Well…"

"Hush, Kōjin. No, Sakura. We're not Gods. We're the founders of the clan, and your ancestors."

"Ancestors with God-like abilities," Kōjin cut in smoothly. Sakura giggled and looked at them in awe. _'I'm actually related to these two.'_

"So, you're the ones who will tell me about my element? Which elements did you have?"

"Smart girl. And to answer your question, we both had control over both elements," Mizuchi answered.

"Just like you," Kōjin said casually. Sakura nodded before stiffening.

"_What?_"

"Kōjin, we agreed _not to_ tell her like that! That was cruel," Mizuchi snapped, left eye twitching with irritation.

"Both elements. _Why? How?_" Sakura sputtered bewilderedly.

Kōjin shrugged. "I'm not too sure, actually. We're the only ones that have this ability. Perhaps it's because you're our direct descendent."

Mizuchi nodded and continued. "And you'll need it. Because the one that caused the conflict between our clan members is still out there. And actually, we do know why it's like this with you."

"Why?"

"Are you sure we should tell her?" Kōjin asked softly.

Mizuchi nodded and said," Yes, we can tell her that much. Sakura, as you know, you're Kiyoshi and Kimiko's only _direct_ cousin. They adored you, and took your safety very seriously. You were the heir to the clan, actually. Though, all plans of your abduction were thwarted, the fact remains that they were there," Mizuchi paused at that, seeing Sakura's expression.

"Heir? I thought Kiyoshi and Kimiko-"

"Yeah, they were the most powerful members at the time, but they weren't the heirs," Kōjin explained. "And the reason why they took your safety so seriously, was because that was the first mission they got when they were still kids. To protect you for as long as possible. And it was their duty to protect the heir."

"They received this mission when you were still in your mother's womb," Mizuchi stated. "Your abilities were a result of a ritual they performed as kids."

"A ritual?" Sakura murmured.

"Yes. The ritual was forbidden, and I still don't know what the girls were thinking, because people have died because of it. But the elements were strong in both of them, and so was their motive behind it. Most don't even try to perform it because of selfishness. Only two people are needed, and one of them should be influenced by water, while the other by fire. No one wants to share the essence of the element inside them with another. But the sisters wanted the ultimate defense and offense for their unborn sister. They snuck out to the Haruno temple, and called upon us. They shared the essence and formed a short connection with us, which was dangerous."

"Why was it dangerous?" Sakura asked, dreading the answer.

Mizuchi and Kōjin glanced at each and Kōjin answered. "Look, the two of us…we're not exactly dead, but we're not completely alive either. When we had grown old, and weren't exactly needed, we chose to give in to the elements completely. We live in this lake. No one would find is if they dove into the lake, but once you form a mental connection with it, you can see us, and talk to us."

"Therefore, forming a direct connection with beings like us can't be good for any human. The sisters weren't the same after it. Kimiko suppressed the effects for the most part, but Kiyoshi became too unstable."

"So the conflict was indirectly my fault," Sakura stated stoically.

"Of course not. Don't ever think that way. You needed this. And, as for the conflict, that was caused by someone else. That very person took advantage of Kiyoshi's mental state, and influenced her negatively. He knew what they had done, and he wanted you under his control."

"Who was it?" Sakura gulped.

"His name is Jin. That is all we can tell you for now," Mizuchi said with an apologetic look.

"That's it? Where is he?" _'My parents are dead because of him.'_

"Your parents aren't just dead because of him, kid. He killed them himself," Kōjin told her bluntly.

"Kōjin, shut up," Mizuchi snapped.

"He WHAT?"

* * *

**_That's all for now! Read and Review, people. Thanks :)_**


End file.
